Coincidence or Fate
by LittleRedRidingVanz
Summary: Bella wakes up and is suddenly at someone else's house... that said person goes by the name... oops sorry you'll have to read to find that out... out and while you're at it you should review also because i love to hear what everyone thinks of my story... Chapter 13: is a new chapter not an author's note. updated: 2/17/2013
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One of Coincidence or Fate

My eyes flutter open but then just as quickly shut when the light reaches out to destroy my pupils, thus making me blind. _What the fuck happened?_ Is the first thing I think of. Honestly, I don't remember ever coming back home, let alone get into bed. Hm, since when has my bed been comfortable? And that's when it hits me, _holy shit, I slept with someone!_ Oh, Christ, this is bad. And by the smell of the whole entire room, I slept with a _girl_. Shit this is bad, no, this is terrible.

Opening my eyes once again, but this time I wait until my pupils adjust with the bright lighting. Oh, fuck, with my luck I probably slept with one of those popular girls who call their room not a room but an "apartment." I mean, she has a freaking mini fridge in her room, and that's either two closets or a bathroom and one closet. God, fucking rich kid, I slept with a freaking rich kid.

From the corner of my eye I can see movement. Whipping my head towards the movement I realize it's a very blonde happy girl who's in the room with me. Oh, Christ, if this is the girl I slept with I swear I will murder someone.

A smile as bright as the fucking sun reaches her face and she says, "Hey, you're up!" god she's so happy when she says it too. I have never heard such a happy voice. I am going to kill someone if I slept with her. Why, drunken self, why have you made bad choices in people!?

Pulling her red covers over my head I just groan at her. I don't want to have a conversation with this girl, even if I did sleep with her. No matter how nice she looks or acts, I don't like her at all. She's such a popular person, I'm pretty sure I've seen her at my school too. Yeah, she hangs out with the popular people, no surprise, who get whatever they want. I mean just by the look of their cars, you can tell they asked their dad for it, and guess what, they got what they wanted.

I guess me trying to ignore Barbie fails because the next thing I hear is her voice saying, "I made you some breakfast, I wasn't quite sure what you wanted so I kind of made everything." Can you get anymore awkward? She made everything? Then the aroma hits me and it smells amazing, but then my stomach flips and boom. Before the putrid can make its way out of my stomach I sprint out of her room and straight for what I think is the bathroom. And score one for me! It is the bathroom. The one time I'm right, it matters.

I can feel Barbie's manicured fingers make circular patterns on my back. If I wasn't being violently sick right now I would really care … but the thing is, I am being violently sick and I don't care that this queen bee of my high school is touching me. I'm actually surprised that she's touching me, most of her kind would be totally grossed out, I mean, _hello_, I'm not popular. Popular people only touch popular people, if you want that to be sexual, then go for it, if not then, whatever, you're probably a good little school child.

Finally stopping after what seems like an eternity, I look over at Barbie to see a concerned look on her face. Ugh, talk about a good actress. "What? Haven't seen someone throw up?" I wouldn't be surprised if this has happened to her. All cheerleaders go to parties, which means, all cheerleaders drink and have sex, simple. Actually, I'm not even sure she's a cheerleader, but you know, she just looks like one, it's obvious. No one can look that good without being 1) a popular and 2) a cheerleader. Wait, Bella, don't check her out, that's just weird, you're straight, I think. No, fuck that, I know I'm straight, girls are a no, no. Guys on the other hand are fine. No lesbian here!

But if Barbie over here is lesbian, well, let's just say she won't have her head on for very long. I don't have anything wrong with lesbians, no I'm not a homophobe, I'm just saying I'm not a lesbian, so, if this girl wants to bang me, I will rip her head off. You know, after I tell her I'm not a homophobe. Ugh, but if I kill then people will care about her and go into this thing of depression. I'm sure someone like her is known by everyone, it's obvious. Nice bathroom = it was remodeled which means they have a ton of money, that also means her daddy owns some big business which also means she is loved by all the staff at school because of how important her dad is. Ugh, stupid rich people.

I'm brought back to the world when I hear her clear her throat to get my attention. Why do people do that? Why can't they say "Um, excuse me I need your fucking attention." Nope they can't do that, they have to make an annoying sound in the back of their throat that sounds like they're going to heave out some fur like a dumb ass cat. She's probably a cat person…. Great.

"Uh, are you okay?" Wow, and her acting skills are great, I mean, come one, who the fuck cares about me? I'm lonely miss Bella Swan, no one even knows who I am, so why should anyone care? The frown that she's been having is growing deeper and deeper. I can't believe someone can actually frown like that. It's like almost attractive. Fuck, Swan, what are you thinking, stop thinking about how hot she is and think about everything else.

I can feel her hand slip onto my shoulder as she says to me, "Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale."

Oh, shit, _the _Rosalie Hale?

**AN: first chapter of my new story, we'll see what happens next! Also, it might take me a while to update cause I gotta finish summer homework and I got a ton of swimming to do plus, schools starting. So, don't get all impatient with me because I **_**will**_ **post as soon as possible, even if that's like once a month . Anyway I'm not sure where this story is going so if you could review and say what you want to happen in this story that would be awesome, and I might just put some of your ideas into this story, holy cow, this authors note is long.. okay kisses! Byeez!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two of Coincidence or Fate**

_Rosalie Hale_. Could my luck get any worse! I mean seriously, Rosalie Hale is like the queen bee at my school. She's always leading her little whore herd with her and they always look up to her like she's some kind of goddess. Either that or they're trying to find some way to throw her off her throne. Okay, I admit it, I haven't seen Rosalie do anything bad to a nerd or anyone else, it's all her little pack. She probably tells them to make sure their lives are like a living hell so it makes Rosalie look like a nun in training, because the teachers will see her little whore pack harassing a child while Rosalie stands in the side lines looking over with fake disapproval.

Yeah, that's basically who Rosalie Fucking Hale is. She also happens to be the bitch that took me home with her. Oh, oh no… Oh fuck me twice! If I slept with Rosalie Fucking Hale … oh god that would be bad. Bad for me because I have a rep, you know, sleeping with a girl just crushes that rep. Bad for Rosalie because well, because she's the popular queen and her rep will be gone too. Then she'll make my life a living hell, which means it's doubly bad for me. Did I mention I have the worst luck in the world?

"Ahem." Oh fuck, she's using the fake clearing of throat, which usually means she has something to say. She probably was talking a lot during my little mind ramble. "Uh, so what's your name?" She sounds too happy if we slept together. I mean, shouldn't she be like hitting me with a stick to get out of her "oh so wonderful" house?  
"Bella." Yup, I'm Bella, Isabella Swan really, but you know, I'm Bella, and I really don't want to give her a ton of info. She could like, stalk me if she had my full name. I know, I'm getting too paranoid about this.

Barbie is smiling. Probably thinking that I would go on with my last name, uh, fuck no!

After a very awkward five – ish seconds she finally thinks to say something. "Oh, well, do you want to eat or are you still queasy from throwing up?"

Glaring up at her from my spot on the floor, which, I might add, is next to the toilet, I stand up before she can say anymore. "Yeah," I answer, "I'll have something to eat." I may be rude, but I'm not that rude to deny something that someone took work to do. I mean, hello, that's kinda rude. "So, what's for breakfast then?" You're doing great, Bella, just don't think about how hot her hips look as she stands up next to me. If I wasn't the person I am right now, I would be intimidated by her, I mean, she's taller than me by like three inches and she's blonde and just gives off a vibe that makes people think twice before going to say "hello" to her. But, fortunate as I am, I am the person I am right now, so this really doesn't bother me at all. I've faced scarier predators.

Looking down her nose at me she gives off a welcoming smile and responds with a, "Uh, some eggs, bacon (if you're not a vegetarian), uh some fruit and hash browns." I gotta say, that does sound delish! And really, who am I to say no to a meal?

I give my best smirk and tell her, "Yeah, sounds great."

After having a decent meal I finally get to the point. The burning question that was just about to eat me up. Instead of filtering stuff through my brain like a normal person I blurt out, "Did I have sex with you." Yes I did just say the "s" word, I'm not gonna make a nickname for it, that's just dumb. "I mean, did I do you?" I just assume I would do the fucking if I was in a relationship with a girl, sorry, I get too rough sometimes.

I could see the whites of her teeth as she tries to contain a giggle that is surely going to come out of her perfect, lush lips. "No, sorry to disappoint you." Oh thank god! I am _so_ lucky right now! "But you were at my party. You also got a little too drunk." Wait, I was at _her _party. How did I manage to get in? It must've been packed if no one noticed me crashing their party. Oh, right, now I remember, Leah dared me to crash her party.

Glaring again at her I ask, "Why the fuck am I still here? Are there other people here?" I look around just to make sure that there's no one who's going to jump out of her giant closet or the other door which I suspect to be a bathroom, and I also admit I'm kind of stupid for not checking in there to puke, it's so much closer.

Seemingly unfazed by my glare she snorts a little snort and says, "Pfft, no, you're the only one here."

Glaring harder at her I ask again, "Why?"

Rolling her eyes like the Barbie doll she is, she says, "Because you were way too under the influence to drive your pretty little ass home. Sorry if I don't want to get sued by your parents if you get in a car accident." Oooo, Barbie said "ass", which, in my world, is close to swearing, which means she swore. Barbie actually swore. And yes, that's the only thing that processed through my hazed brain while she was talking. Then softer she said to me, "You would've done the same thing if it was me, right?"

Frowning a bit, I told her, "No," without hesitation. I mean come one, it's my parents' money we're talking about, and they've got enough of it to go around. "Anyway, I'm sure there were a lot of people who were way wasted than me, how come you let them go?" It's a logical question, I mean, who doesn't get wasted out of their mind at a party?

Shaking her head in denial she tells me, "Actually, it wasn't that big of a party, like maybe ten people here, and everyone had like one beer. You were the only one who was trying to get a whole ocean of beer into your stomach." And yet, I stand corrected, I am the only who truly has fun at parties …

**AN: TADA! Sorry, it's not as good and unedited double frowny but I did it!alll in one night too! The chapters might start to get longer if I get enough inspiration … omg, know what that means? Reviews are awesome for inspiration you know ;) So, I think I'm going to slowly build Rose's and Bella's relationship, you know 'cause I made Bella a sweet little badass I love it. This chapter is kind of slow, but don't worry, it will, hopefully, get better as it progresses. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three of Coincidence or Fate**

**AN: I know… an author's note before the actual story :/ stupid, right? But I wanted to take this time to say thank you guys for reviewing my work …. Oh and djsmith10186, thank you for those question .. I clearly wasn't thinking about that, so, in this chapter I'm going to answer some of those questions to get everything cleared up … ok … ENJOY!**

Shaking my head furiously I back tracked a little. "How the fuck did I even get into your stupid party?" I mean, if there were only like ten – ish people there how could no one notice I was there, I mean, I'm not even a part of their stupid ass poplar group.

Frowning a little bit she says to me, "I was hoping you could answer that, because I wouldn't have let you in, no offense." No offense doesn't making thing better, Barbie. "Someone must've let you in, maybe they thought you were like a friend of mine from some other weird school." Makes sense, no one should know me, at least, not a lot of people should know me. Don't act so surprised, I'm always known as that one girl over there. Zero friends, like no real ones anyway. "Oh, and could you answer a question for me." I elevated one of my brows and she, thankfully, got the idea. "Okay, so, why the hell did you drink so much?"

Rolling my eyes until they landed back on to her I explain to her, "When you party, you party hard or go home." Number one rule for parties right? Or maybe that's just my rule, whatever I'm sticking by it and who the fuck is gonna stop me? My mom?

"Okay." Aw, she sounds so unsatisfied. Poor baby, I bet she's not used to lecture sized answers. Well, if she hangs with me long enough she'll get used to my vague answers. What the fuck am I talking about? She'll never hang with me for that long, I mean, hello she's a beauty queen and I'm well, I'm Bella. "So, what, you just get drunk as fuck at every party you go to." Well, I bet she doesn't, probably a daddy's girl.

"Not like I've been to too many, but yes, yes I do, now if you have a problem with that, well, that's really too bad for you." Yes, it is my goal in life to piss this girl off and yes I do want to go home and take a long shower.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she basically blows up with words. "Honestly, what is your problem? I'm here, trying to be all nice to you, I even fed you. You're a stranger in my house, who, by the way, was totally wasted. I could've totally let you die in some weird car crash like you see in movies. And instead of being all 'oh my savior, I love you so!' I'm hearing bullshit come spewing out of your mouth, like, what the fuck! You're like, really ungrateful right now." Huh, she must be a straight A student in her English class. Did she really just come up with that right now? Maybe she gets lectured like that with her parents and it kinda just grew on her.

Giving my sweetest smirk out to her I tell her, "Sorry, didn't know I was being such a bitch, I think I'll go now." And with those sweet, majestic words, I left. Nothing more, nothing less. "Bye, Barbie." Okay, so I couldn't help myself to last goodbye, I mean, that would be rude, and mother always taught me to be a good girl and have manners and shit like that.

"Oh, fuck no!" Well, I think my goal is completed and I have just pissed off the beauty queen. "Listen, my name's Rosalie Hale _not__**Barbie**_, okay, so I would be happy if you called me by my name, if that's too hard, then call me Rose! I am not some plastic bimbo doll! I don't like it when people dress me up or do my hair for me!" Wow, she just … exploded. I'm surprised she isn't pissing her pant, or steam isn't coming out of her ears. She's red though. Ha, red like a lovers rose, I guess the name did fit with her.

Three little knocks distracted both of us. I couldn't help but feel grateful for whoever was at the door. I would probably be dead, Barbie would've probably killed me and hid my body so no one could find me. Yup, this is what I think of when chicks get mad at me.

"Hey, Rose?" Oh, I'm guessing this blonde man is her brother; Jasper Hale. Also known as our quarterback. Let me guess, Rosalie's a cheerleader then? Damn, it makes sense. "Mom told me to tell you that you should keep the noise down, Dad's kinda sick right now." Then his eyes stray to me. "Oh, sorry, didn't see you there." The fuck? How can you _not_ see me? Do you honestly think your sister would be yelling at her reflection in the mirror? She's not _that _crazy. "I'm Jasper, Jasper Hale." He stuck his hand out expecting me to shake it. Um, no thanks, I have no idea where that hand has been. Correction, I do have an idea (in your pants) but I'd rather not think about it.

Sighing in frustration I brush past him and respond with one word, "Bella." Then I thankfully make it to the door without getting 1) killed and 2) touched by his hand (ew).

**AN: So this chapter just kinda made itself. Sorry for the unediting stuff, I just don't do that kind of stuff and how slow the story is going. OH! And sorry this chapter is kinda… short … I hate short chapters… but I hate not updating for you guys more! And a BTW this chapter was made in like an hour and at 4 in the morning… Be happy I can't go to bed because I think of this story for you guys. Next chapter will be (hopefully) longer! Ok.. I hope y'all liked it ok byeez! Kisses! OH AND REVIEW because I love reviewers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four of Coincidence or Fate**

It's been two weeks since I was last at Rosalie's house. Sadly to say, it wasn't my last encounter with her. Before I even actually knew Rosalie Hale, I never bumped into her. Now, I feel like I'm seeing her everywhere I go, and that's saying something considering I'm a grade level below hers. I bump into her in the hall almost every time each class ends. I swear she found out what my schedule is and is stalking me. Or, maybe I always bump into her and I'm just now noticing it because I'm just more aware of her.

The one thing I'm truly surprised with is every time she bumps into me she's never with her little whore pack. Ever. You would think being queen bee of the whole school would make you have your little followers with you at all times, so how come Rosalie Hale doesn't have her "friends" with her. Strange, very strange. Why the fuck am I even noticing these stupid details! God Dammit! She should've just let me drive, I'll take my fucking chances. Who cares about getting sued! It's her parents' money not hers! She should've took the chances and let me go home. I wouldn't even acknowledge her if it wasn't for her taking me in. God, why do people have to be so… so… NICE!

"Hey, Bellsy, whatcha thinking over there?" Leah's voice brings me out of my mental rambling. Oh, I guess class is over. I really hope Mr. Mason didn't call on me. "And by the way, Edward Cullen is looking at you … Again." Oh, Edward, he's being looking at me for like two weeks now. I bet I know why. Two words: Jasper Hale. Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen are best friends, which means they share everything together. Jasper probably told him I was at his place. Ha, probably going to say something about me flirting with him, jocks love the attention almost as much as snobby cheerleaders/ popular girls do.

"Anyway," Leah goes on like him staring at me is an everyday thing, which for the past couple weeks, it is. "What do you say about going to 7-11 **(AN: is there even a 7-11 in Forks, WA?) **for lunch and getting me a banana slurpee?" Leah is fucking obsessed with slurpee it's not even funny anymore.

Sighing in annoyance I ask her, "Why do you always ask when you know we're already going to go?" We've been going to 7-11 for lunch since we were freshmen. I guess tasting the school lunches on the first of school makes you go hunting for real food. Which is how we ended up going to 7-11 everyday, that and there's really no other place to go when you live in Forks. God, I hate small towns.

Smirking down at me she simply grabs my elbow and toes me towards our destination. "And, I'm broke, so you're going to have to pay for mine." Of course, what else was new? Oh wait, there's nothing new about anything now. Everything's so boring in high school, trust me, I would know after being here for two years. Every day is done with memory. Go to school, ignore teacher, lunch, ignore teachers some more, home, do house stuff, go to bed, and repeat. That's it. I swear whoever invented school is trying to make teens, like, me die of boredom.

Finally making it to 7-11 we order the usual: banana slurpee and a sandwich with some meat (like hell I know what she likes in her sandwiches) for Leah and a blue raspberry slurpee and a small salad for myself.

You know, I thought I would actually have a normal lunch, you know, without Rosalie Hale bumping into me, but you know, whatever I think, it's usually wrong. So why was I so surprised when I literally bump into Rosalie and get blue slurpee on her and let me tell you, it wasn't just a little bit of it, it was a ton. I'm not gonna be some person acting nice and say it was my fault, it wasn't my fault, it was hers. I mean, I was distracted and I'm not the most coordinated person so, she should've been watching her step. The thing I notice that's different about this encounter with her is that she has her whore pack with her, and if you mess with their alpha you know that you've messed with all of them for some reason.

There really was no question to why I got shoved by _not_ Rosalie Hale, but her little sidekick, Alice Cullen, whose brother is Edward Cullen. How funny, both Hales have a best friend that's a Cullen, must be a family thing. "Hey, Bitch, you can't just throw that stuff on people!" She squeaks out, god, she's fucking annoying. "It's so rude to, like, do that stuff. Especially to people like Rosalie."

Rolling my eyes I was going to just breeze by them but of course I am stopped again by her little follower, Tanya, I think her name is. "Aren't you going to say sorry?"

And all through this Rosalie doesn't say one word to me. She just looks down at me, and she's not smiling. I would assume she would be smiling that her friends are bullying a nobody like me. Now that I look closer, she's frowning. She's frowning quite deep actually, like what's happening right now is distressing her. Why would this distress her? She's probably thinking about how her shirt is ruined now. Probably thinking about buying a new one off her daddies credit card.

"Whatever, I'm sorry, Rose." The nickname slips out of my throat before I can stop it. Shit, why would I call her that? "Alie. Rosalie," I say stupidly as I make my way, slowly, towards the exit with Leah at my side munching away at her sandwich. God, she can be so oblivious.

I can actually see her other minyen, Lauren, roll her eyes along with her head. "I doubt that's good enough for her. Go and wash her shirt." She looks towards Rosalie like she expects her to take off her shirt right now. Oh god, if she took off her shirt right now I don't even know what I would do. Something stupid, probably. "Go on, Rosalie, give her your shirt."

Rosalie grabs my wrist and whisks me away from everyone else, probably just to shut the bitch up. Before I know it we're in the bathroom, the ones where only one person can use it. Without saying anything she locks the door behind me.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I ask as calmly as I can because, really, I'm freaking out on the inside. Rosalie probably wants to talk about what happened two weeks ago, probably wants to ask why I never talk to her now.

"You heard Lauren, you're gonna clean my shirt." Really? I'm gonna … clean her shirt … right now. Wow, I mean, I thought we were actually going to talk, like, about two weeks ago.

With a frustrated sigh, I say, defeated, "Okay."

Then without any warning at all she brings her shirt over her head, and damn …

**AN: Yup, kind of a cliffhanger, kinda. Anyway! REVIEW like it, hate it, LOVE IT!? Give me some actual feed back okay? Oh and tell me what you guys want in the next chapter, cause I know what the beginning is gonna be (NO SEX) but you know, I don't know where this is really going… SOO, inspire me and I'll give you more chapters and maybe longer ones too... okay Byeez! kisses... oh and sorry for more of the unediting :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five of Coincidence or Fate**

_Damn …_ her chest is … wow. I think I might actually reach out and give a little – WAIT! Stop thinking like that, Swan. What kind of _straight_ girl wants to touch Rosalie's breasts? I have my own to touch. Right there below my head, yeah … but they're not as magnificent as hers. Seriously, she's got to be like a B cup. Compared to my little A cups, they're amazing. Okay, Swan, you better fucking stop thinking about how amazing her boobs look.

Clearing her throat, Rosalie catches my eyes and raises one perfect eyebrow. I swear, if I call another part of her body perfect I'm going to do something … uh, something illegal … Shoving her designer shirt at me, she asks me, "Are you going to clean my shirt or what?" And with that she also takes my salad and slurpee. You've got to be kidding me! She's such a bitch, I mean, I seriously paid for those and now she's … she's drinking it … gross considering I just drank out of that. Ew, that would be like kissing me, right? If she eats my salad too I'll take everything from her fridge and watch as she slowly starves to death. Yeah, that's a great idea.

So, I honestly don't know how to clean a shirt by hand. Am I supposed to use paper towels and just wipe it off like that? Or am I supposed to bathe the shirt in some warm water and wait until the blue comes off? Fuck, this is a hard decision. Well, I guess I'll go with the easiest solution: I'll dump her shirt into the water and wait, I mean, come on; it won't take that long for it to come out and then dry. At least we still have an hour left of lunch.

As I dump Rosalie's shirt into the now water filled sink, I notice the mistake I made. I should've told Rosalie what I was going to do so she wouldn't freak out as much … like she's doing right now.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOUDOING!" Is the first thing that indicates me that I'm doing something wrong. I would've pissed my pants if I was someone else. Barbie can scream loud. Taking a long needed breath she finally says a little more calmly, "Why are you dunking my shirt into the fucking sink? You're supposed to use paper towels to take it out." Oh, well, I'm stupid.

Glaring up at her I forget about her shirt and tell her, "You told me to clean your shirt, and now I'm cleaning it."

Pinching the bridge of her nose she explains to me, "I can't wear a shirt that's soaking wet, Bella." Mm, the way she says my name is just … SWAN, don't think of it like that. "And I'm not going to wait for this one to dry, I'm sorry." I can see the devious thoughts coming from her head as she says, "Give me your shirt." Does she actually think I'm gonna give her my shirt. I'm not gonna walk around shirtless in school. "Ugh, don't give me that look, I don't mean your bottom shirt, I mean your button shirt, Bella." If she keeps saying my name like that I could just …

She's leaning in closer. She's leaning in really close now it's almost unbearable. I can smell her perfume, it smells like … Rosalie. Well no duh it smells like her, it is her. I can feel her breasts brushing against my shirt. Oh, god. I can feel my face flush as she keeps inching closer to me, like she's going to … kiss me. No, why would she do that?

"Come one, Bella, I just want to borrow it. Don't you know that sharing is caring?" I can't even say anything right now. It's like my brain has stopped functioning. She's so close to me.

I can feel her slowly guiding my plaid button shirt, that's over a white tank top, off my shoulders. I should do something, I should make her stop. I should make her wear her wet shirt. But I can't. I can't function with her lips so close to mine. I can smell her minty breath with a hint of blue raspberry. I can actually feel her body heat radiating onto my, oh so sensitive skin. How can she make me into a blob? What the fuck is this?

Getting out of my trance like state I jerk away from her, getting her hands off my shirt, which is now half way off. I can see the way she's looking at me. Is that, disappoint meant? Or sadness? Why would she disappointed or sad? I watch as she takes her shirt out of the sink. I watch as she squeezes the water out of it and as she looks back at me. She's walking up to me again. Oh god, what would she want this time?

She hands me her shirt and takes off my button shirt, this time succeeding. I can see her smiling to herself like she accomplished something. And as she's buttoning my shirt onto herself I really notice the way her hands move with no fault. Everything's just so fucking perfect with her.

When she's done she again walks slowly to me, like a lion stalking its prey. She leans in extremely close again, so our lips are mere inches apart like last time, but this time she says one word, "Thanks." Then she's out of the bathroom, leaving me there making it so I can't say any snide remarks, or give a sarcastic glance. She leaves me there just shocked, without a salad or slurpee, because she took those along with my comments.

For once in my life I have nothing to say about this. I can't say anything about this, because my brain is simply not working … thanks to one Rosalie Hale …

**AN: TADA! That's the bathroom scene haha. ANYWAYS, review…. Tell me what you think about this, and give me more inspiration and thank you to Crazy Heart 101 for the idea about kissing… except I didn't really make them kiss, but thanks for the idea! And thanks to Jabbie about making me think about building the relationship … and I will make Rosalie and Bella's relationship harder to be together, like I'm not just gonna make them a couple just like that after this chapter, it's gonna take a few chapter for them to be together because of how the Bella I made reacts to this and simply because Bella is a badass and doesn't take relationships as seriously as everyone else. Okay, and thank you everyone else for your reviews! I love them! oh and give me more ideas! cuz writers blocks is a bitch... Okay BYEEZ KISSES! PS sorry this one is kinda short hehe…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six of Coincidence or Fate**

I look over at the, now dry, shirt next to me. Well, I was wrong. The shirt took a lot longer to dry than I actually though. Three fucking hours to be exact. Just think about it, a shirt sitting in backpack for three hours. Man, all the junk in there is like ruined, thank god it's just junk and not actual stuff. Oh wait, my cell phone! Yeah, it got wet and is now unusable. So, I could sue her, right? I mean, she _did_ steal one of my favorite shirts _and_ basically broke my phone with her stupid ass shirt. Though people (her whore pack) would argue that it was my fault because I did place it in there and stuff. Wait the fucking minute, am I actually defending her from myself? What the fuck is going on?

Whatever, weird people are looking at me like I shouldn't be here, I guess it's time to pull out of this stupid parking lot and head back home. Or go to another party. Hm, tempting, but I think I'll pass, don't want another Rosalie incident to happen. Better lay off the parties for a while, I don't want too many people running after me (or teasing me). I'd rather stay unnoticed, thank you very much.

Okay, so I didn't go home, but whatever, what's so fun about home anyway? Instead I'm pulling into the fucking beach. Man, I haven't been here since …. I better not think of it. Bad things will happen. Whatever, I don't even know why I'm here. It's been a _year_ since I've been here. This beach used to be my sanctuary. Every day I would come down here and just sit here thinking about all of the crap that's going on in my life, which is probably what I'm gonna do today. The thing is, I have never gotten out of the car to actually go onto the beach area, you know, with all the sand and water. Maybe it's time to get out there and just relax for once. Maybe I'll work on my tan. Nah, that won't happen, I don't tan.

Deciding to get out of my monster I walk out onto the beach. It's weird how vulnerable you feel on the beach. It feels like everyone is staring at you, judging you. They probably are. Probably thinking, "What the hell is that girl doing here? It looks like she's never been on the beach before." Or they're thinking "Ew, she goes to my school, she's going to contaminate the sea water, better get out of here." With my luck, someone at school will be here to think those exact thoughts.

I lay my ass down in front of a log that's far away from the rest of beach goers. I guess it got left out too. You would know what I mean if you saw the situation: all the logs over to the right of everything and one little lonely log here with me. Man, I feel bad for the log. Whatever, we can keep each other company.

I never realized how boring the beach is. Maybe I'm not supposed to be here right now. I have nothing to think about. Well, I have one thing to think about. But is it really worth thinking about? I mean, Rosalie Hale is something to think about. Like, why is she so perfect? Why does she smell so good? Why the fuck does she make words stop forming in my head? It's these questions that have been haunting me ever since I've met her. Is _the_ Isabella Swan going soft? Does soft mean going all jelly-brained in front of someone? In my book it does. I mean, I have everything to say, so why can't I say all those comments to her? What's so special about Rosalie Hale? Okay, so she's blonde and hot, but there's a ton of girls who are so much hotter than her. Like… uh, that one girl. Fuck, whatever. She's hot.

I look down to my lap and see her shirt there. Am I getting so soft that I unconsciously bring her item with me like it's my security blanket? Why is this girl filling my thoughts?

I finally make it back home after a few long boring hours at the beach. I don't know what I was expecting there. Maybe I thought there was going to be something exciting there, like maybe a beach fire. Those are always fun, but I usually end up way too drunk to drive, which means Jacob Black would have to bring me home, which is never fun. Why, you ask, is it never fun? I mean, every girl would love to have Jacob Black carry them in his arms back their house, right? Thing is, I've dated Jacob Black, and he isn't all that it seems. He's annoying as fuck. All he talks about is cars, which is cool, but after a few long hours of driving around to get to car shows, its tiring. Plus, we had nothing in common except that both of our dads are best friends and love to go fishing, yup that's about it.

"Hey, Bells." My father's gruff voice brings me back to reality. "Where were you off to?" He's always so concerned about my wellbeing. He's always talking about me having friends over, guess what? That never happens. He also talks about how much I party, which is ironic because he's the one that wants me to socialize. Whatever, parents are weird.

"Just, out to the beach, you know, fresh air and stuff," Is my brief description. Dad doesn't need any lectures from his own kid. Vagueness is key, for us anyway, too much info and it's just too much to handle.

He nods his head in approval of my answer and goes on to say, "Leah called, by the way." Oh great, probably wondering where the fuck I am. I forgot we had to "study." And she probably wants to talk about what happened in the bathroom, I kinda skipped the other half of lunch to go into the library until I could actually talk again, and we don't have any other classes after lunch so it's kinda hard for her to hear the details of that horrific event. Okay, maybe it wasn't that horrific, but it sure was traumatizing.

Anways, I should probably call her before she blows my house up, and yes she is they type of person to do that. Dialing her number on my home phone I wait for her to answer. HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DOES YOUR PHONE HAVE TO RING BEFORE YOU KNOW IT'S RINGING? Ten times … it rings fucking ten times before she actually answers.

Do you wanna know what her greeting to me is? Too bad I'm gonna tell you anyway. "Bella! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU AFTER LUNCH!" Yes, she was yelling, very loudly I might add. Oh, she also added, "Girl, why are you calling from your home phone?"

"Okay, one question at a time, and stop fucking yelling you slut. I skipped lunch to go to the library and my phone broke." I didn't want to lie to her, like I ever do lie to her? Nope I don't.

"How did you break you phone?" Wow, that's the question that she wants to ask? Not 'why were you at the library? That is so unlike you.' Nope, she asks how I broke my phone, which I do like all the time.

"It got wet so it doesn't work…"

"Oh, okay, why the fuck were you at the library and what happened in the bathroom?" There we go, the question we have all been waiting for.

"I had to do some stuff before class." It was vague, yes, but hey, it gets some of the point across. "And all I did was clean Rosalie's shirt." Not entirely a lie, just vague, again.

"Girl, can you stop being so vague and tell me what's going on?"

"Uh, no thanks, Leah, I'll see you at school tomorrow." I really don't want to talk to her right now. She's not someone I want to tell everything to right now.

Taking a step out of my room I yell out to Dad, "I'm gonna head to bed right now, I'm kinda pooped." Wow, did you really just say "pooped"? What are you in, second grade? Whatever.

"Already? I thought we could watch a movie together, it is only like eight o'clock. Maybe we could have some father daughter time." He's always trying to squeeze in us time. I guess that's what happens when you find out that you and your daughter never "hang" with each other. We become strangers trying to mend a relationship that went bad from who knows what.

I sigh out of frustration, I really don't want to deal with awkward movie nights again. "Yeah, I'm really tired. I just need a few extra hours of sleep. Maybe we'll have movie night tomorrow, or on a weekend." Yeah right, like that's ever gonna happen. We both say things we don't mean. The last time we had movie night was when I was ten and Mom was there. Now, well, I'm sure it'll just be that much awkward.

"Oh, alright." I cringe at the disappointment in his voice. I hate hearing that. Maybe tomorrow we will have movie night, just this once though. Dammit Bella, are you getting soft? I would have never dreamed of having a movie night with my dad just because he sounds disappointed that I turned him down. What the fuck is going on?

I lay in bed that night. You would think it's like every other night, but it's not. The difference is, I have my face planted in a shirt. Not my shirt, not my dad's shirt, and not my mom's shirt. This shirt belongs to Rosalie Fucking Hale. I can smell her scent on it, even though it went through getting soaking wet to very dry. It's a powerful scent too, it's like vanilla with a hint of lavender, its just … mesmerizing.

What the fuck am I doing? Why am I sniffing her shirt like it's the only thing that'll keep me alive? Why the fuck does this girl have this effect on me? I just need a few answers then I'll be set for the rest of my life, but you know what? I'm not even sure if there even is an answer to these answers. I highly doubt it, because with my luck, no answers will come to me.

I shake my thoughts from my head and just decide to try to go to sleep. With that, I lay my head beside her shirt and close my eyes. Darkness encases me like a warm blanket on a wintery day. I can still smell her, it's like she's right there, next to me.

**AN: yeah, so there's not a lot of Rosalie/Bella action in this longer chapter, I just wanted to post this one because it kinda shows what's going on with Bella because of Rosalie. Like she's kinda scared to go into her own feelings, you know? Okay, next chapter will (hopefully) have Rosalie and Bella together, but not together. Okay, love you guys, and please please please review for me, you'll have more of these chapter (long) and they'll get better! I promise . Sorry, again, for the non editing stuff, but you know, I don't really have that much time to edit considering my schedule and what not. OH, before I forget, I will be posting chapters slower than usual, they're not going to be like every other day or every three days like it has been, it's gonna be like once every week or once every month even. I will keep writing this story (because I like it) for you guys 'til the end only if you guys keep reviewing! Okay, Byeez, kisses!**

**PS: sorry if there are things that you don't understand, I was up at 4am writing this sometimes, (I just can't stop), so just try to make sense of it and ask questions in the review box or private message me ok byeez for real**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven of Coincidence or Fate**

My alarm clock blares far too loudly for me to even cope with. I jut out my fist to make it stop and I'm really surprised that I didn't kill the stupid piece of machine. I mean, I hit hard … for a girl anyway. I'm also really surprised that the fucking sound doesn't stop. How does the floor_ not_ hit the off button. Or at least unplug it. God, I must be tired as hell still if I thinking about a stupid alarm clock. I'm not surprised that it feels like I didn't get a wink of sleep. My dreams were blurred with Rosalie's face. Everywhere I looked, there she was.

I don't understand, how can someone think of someone so much? I even dream about Rosalie. I dream about how her face lights up when she smiles. I dream about the look on her face when she's sure about something. I dream about all the perfect things that make Rosalie, Rosalie. I can't take my mind off of her. Every move I make it's always "Rosalie" then moves hand or "Rosalie" then moves to start walking down the street. It's just Rosalie this and Rosalie that. Wow, the halls at school are like my thoughts. Always about Rosalie! She's the fucking center of attention. I don't get it. How the fuck does she get so much attention? Whatever … if I keep thinking about it I'm gonna be late for first period.

Right as I pull into the parking lot you know what I notice first? The only parking space that's available is right next to the devil herself. Rosalie Hale. Can you believe my luck? I mean, first I wake up thinking about Rosalie and now I'm starting the day seeing the actual Rosalie. God, all the time, it's always ROSALIE! God, why can't she stay out of my head? I swear she teleports into my brain just to mess with it. I mean, why would I willingly think of her? It just doesn't make sense.

I actually thought that I could just pass by her without her seeing me. I feel stupid thinking for a second that that would work. "Bella." Of course her voice would be the first voice I hear today. I mean, she's always first, first and first. She's always got to be first, even in my fucking life. She continues on saying, "Do you have my shirt?"

I glance at her and answer with a clipped, "No." I'm lying, I do have her shirt, but do I really want to give the satisfaction of remembering to bring it? Besides, I haven't even washed it yet for reasons I don't even know. Whatever, it's not even laundry day, so I'm not going to waste my water supply on her stupid shirt. And maybe somewhere in the back of my head I just didn't want her scent to fade from the shirt. I mean, she does smell pretty good, FUCK BELLA! Don't fucking think of her like that. You're straight, you're not into Rosalie.

"No? What do you mean no?" Great, it's Rosalie's stupid friend, Jessica. Why are they so conetent on making my life hell? It's not even Rosalie who's doing the dirty work. Wait, I am not going to say she's a good person, what I am going to say is that she's making her friends act like that, duh. She probably talks about it before hand to them. "Rosalie _needs_ that shirt." Yeah right.

I looked straight at Jessica and told her, "She just wore that shirt yesterday. I'm sure she doesn't need it until next week, or she'll probably never need, she'll probably go out and buy a different shirt to replace it, she won't miss it. Her dad probably buys everything for her." I know it sounds mean for me to say that, but this is Jessica we're talking about, it just makes sense.

"Listen freak – " She didn't get to finish whatever she was going to say because Rosalie shoved her back towards her car. I couldn't see Rosalie's face but it must've been pretty scary, or maybe Jessica's just scared easily, because the look on Jessica's face just screamed that she's gonna shit her pants.

I heard Rosalie's frantic, angry whispers as she told her friend, "Don't finish that sentence, Jess." Looking back at me Rosalie threw me an apologetic look. Damn, what does this girl have to be sorry with? She stopped her friend from telling me something that would be probably hurtful. "She's not worth it." Oh. Now I see.

I slowly back away from the murder scene that is going on with Rosalie and Jessica. I yell back to her saying, "I'll give you back your shirt next week on like a Wednesday or something." God, I really hope she's too preoccupied trying not to slaughter Jessica. It's obvious she's pissed off by the way she's so tense. I mean, look at how her ass is all perked up and how her shoulders are straightened to attention and … STOP THIS NOW ISABELLA SWAN! God, I'm straight, I'm fucking straight, not into Rosalie.

Rosalie's head snaps back to my retreating form. "You can give it back to me tomorrow." What?

I'm shaking my head now like a fucking idiot. "I've gotta wash it and everything, and I don't wash clothes until like next Tuesday." I don't get it, doesn't she want her shirt to smell good? (to smell like me).

She's also shaking her head, though when she does it she looks very attractive. God, why does she have to be so attractive? Why does she have to be so UGH Rosalie!? When is she not going to be attractive? When is she not going to stop the center of attention in my mind? WHEN!? Oh, shit, she said something. Fuck, I don't want to say "what the hell did you say?" That'll just make me look likem more of an idiot than I already am.

She's raising her eyebrows now as if saying "well?" Oh, fuck, what did she say? "Do you need me to repeat myself?" That question cuts through the thickness of my thoughts. Blushing like a mad woman I nod my head in embarrassment. God, since when do I blush? Oh, right, when I met Rosalie, officially. That's when everything went wack. "I said, you don't need to do that. I can clean it up myself. It's just a little stain, and it's the least I can do with how my friends are acting." I think she's saying it just to put her goons back to their places. It's like saying "I can do what I want without you guys."

"No, I'll wash it. It was my fault that I spilt it on you. I wasn't looking where I was going. And it's not your fault that your friends are assholes, it's just simply how they are." I don't know why I told her that I would wash it. I don't even know why I was being nice to her. "Oh, and you should probably tame you bitches." And with that last statement I left. I can't have her thinking that I was being nice to her. No, no, no, that's not a good idea.

Class is boring today. Nothing fun happened, well, I guess that's because I expect too much of school, which I shouldn't. School isn't fun. School is never fun. School is like the death of teens. That's why there's so many teen suicides now, because the people at school get picked on because of the students at that school. And guess who's fault that is, schools. If there wasn't a school, no one would worry about being the class nerd or being a popular person. It wouldn't matter. You would just get a job at whatever your good at and boom, you're rich.

Wow, am I really talking about school? I must be that bored. Okay, the only "exciting" thing that happened was that Leah would throw me a piece of paper at me and give me the death glare. She's still waiting for the details on what happened in the bathroom with Rosalie. Whatever, I'll keep her waiting, until, you know, she almost kills me, which is at lunch time.

Leah seizes my arm while I was on my way out the doors of Forks High School. Fuck, she's gonna torture me until she knows every single detail that happened with me and Rosalie. Well, this is going to take a while. "What happened yesterday? You just left me hanging after lunch! I had to wonder around the school until the bell rang to go back to class! I couldn't do anything!"

I looked at her with a bored expression and I told her, "I decided to skip lunch, which, by the way, I'm heading to right now. A girls gotta eat, you know?" She's, of course, not satisfied with my vague response. Christ, can't she just let it go? I mean, all she has to know is that I was dragged into the bathroom my Rosalie Hale and was made to clean her shirt, which was unsuccessful.

"Yeah, I kinda know that you skipped lunch. My real questions are, what happened in the bathroom and why was Rosalie Hale –" she spits out her name like it's snake venom she's sucked out of her wound – "Wearing your shirt? I mean, that's your favorite shirt, you don't just go around giving your shirt away!" Oh, fuck, I forgot to tell Rosalie that I wanted my shirt back as well. I wonder if she thinks of me when she sees my shirt. Wouldn't that be interesting? "Ugh, Bella, why are you spacing out so much? What are you? Some astronaut?" Of course she knows when I space out for five _seconds_.

"Jesus Christ, Leah, I just told Rosalie she could take my shirt until I give back her shirt. I kind of didn't wash her shirt right." Wow, I sound like a do gooder. That's great. Watch out everyone Bella Swan turned from bad loner person to do gooder loner person. Yeah, that'll be the headlines for our school newspaper, actually, do we even have a school newspaper? I mean, I know that one Asian guy (Eric?) was telling me something about me being on the headlines when I first moved her. That conversation didn't last nearly as long as he had wanted it. It was too long for me.

I look over at Leah and saw that her eyes were like bulging out of her eye sockets. What the fuck did I say to deserve _that_ look. "You willingly _gave_ your shirt to her? Are you fucking insane? What have you done to Bella? She would never ever, EVER give her shirt away. AND you told her you would wash her shirt? Do they have you brainwashed? Are you being blackmailed? Is that why you're doing all this shit for her? Because they know some dark unknown secret? If so, you've got to tell me." The only fucking dark secret that I'm holding is that Rosalie Hale almost kissed me just to get my shirt off. (wow that sounds sexual).

"Yes, I willingly gave my shirt to her. It was my fault that I spilled my crap all over her shirt –" I, of course, didn't get to finish what ever the hell I was saying because Leah goes on to say:

"That's bull, Bells, that was a little tiny stain!"

I don't get to say anything else because there's a voice behind me saying, "Hey, Bella, can I talk to you?" Fuck, Rosalie Fucking Hale, wants to talk to me. Can I say no to her? I don't think so, she's got me under some slave spell.

But I don't have to say anything because Leah is already saying something. "Listen, you hoe, you can't go around blackmailing Bella, that's just low. And no, you can't talk to her. You'll probably blackmail her some more to make her do other things to your liking." Of course Leah goes into the assumption that Rosalie Hale and her whore pack are blackmailing me. It just makes sense, but it's not correct.

Rosalie glared back at Leah and told her, "Listen, you bitch, I'm a fucking virgin, so don't go judging people like that, and I didn't blackmail Bella, she basically said she wanted to wash my shirt. Oh and lastly, you're not her guardian so I'm sure Bella can make her own decisions." Well, fuck me three times, I should say something. I mean, I should defend my friend from getting slaughtered by Rosalie. But for some reason I just can't, I just can't form words right now. It's like my mouth isn't working. "Well, Bella, can I talk to you?" I can feel the glare that Leah is giving me. It's practically cutting through the tense atmosphere here.

I look towards Leah and see that I'm right, she is glaring at me. Her face says "if you fucking say yes to her we are going to have some explaining to do." But really, I can't help myself. My brain is telling my whole entire body to shake my head no and go to lunch. But you know, my body doesn't like to listen to my brain so I catch myself nodding at Rosalie. I'm saying yes to her question. Isn't that swell?

Rosalie smirks down at Leah and grabs hold of my hand. As tingles shoot up my arm she yells back to Leah, "I'll give her back at the end of lunch." The end of lunch? What kind of a talk lasts that long? Fuck, this must be serious. It's probably going to be about what happened in the bathroom. Or about her shirt, or about my shirt. It's probably about both of shirts then. Or maybe she just wants to have lunch with me and the only way to get me out of the clutches of my best friend is to say she has to "talk." But why would Rosalie Hale, most popular person in our school, want to have lunch with me. That's just weird. I'm a no one and she's practically the queen of the school. It just doesn't make sense, at least, for me it doesn't make sense.

All of this is running through my head as I am pulled out of the school by Rosalie Hale. What have I gotten myself into?

**AN: Long time no update I'm sorry, but hopefully this long chapter will make up for it? Yeah, I think so! More to come maybe as long as this chapter or longer or shorter because of school. I'm most likely start updating on weekends or really late on like a Monday or Tuesday. But that isn't like a for sure update day. OH! and when you guys review how about telling me what you guys want the **_**talk **_** to be about. I kind of have an idea but I kinda want what you guys think it should be about. And I very much appreciate the reviews! I love you! Oh, and did you like this chapter? Or did you hate it? Is it your fav chap now? Or is it your least fav? Okay love you guys Byeez! Kisses!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight of Coincidence or Fate?**

I fell into step with Rosalie as she releases my hand. We make our way towards the nearest coffee shop. Do you wanna know what the name of the coffee shop is? I'm gonna tell you anyway so don't try to protest. Okay, the name of the coffee shop is "Coffee Shop." I'm not even kidding. God, this town has to get more creative, it's not even funny how bland we are.

I looked up at Rosalie (yes, she's taller than me) and asked her like a small child does an adult, "So, we're getting coffee? That's what you wanted me for? Am I paying for you too? I mean, I have enough money if you want me to pay." Yup, that's me, Bella Swan, rambling like a fucking maniac. I mean, honestly, I should be like 'why the hell do you want me?' not ' do you want me to buy you coffee?' That's something that a boy with a school crush says.

Rosalie smirks down at me and tells me, "No, but if you want to pay for me go ahead." Is she seriously all friendly? She is the same person I witnessed telling my best friend to basically fuck off. Why is she all nice to me? Why are popular people so confusing? That's probably their goal in life, to confuse the people on the bottom of the food chain.

"Okay," is what I awkwardly say. I can't even say anything else. Nothing witty, not even something mean.

Again, instead of her saying something like 'you're an idiot' she simply smiles at me. Seriously, we should be bickering like normal people who're on opposite sides. She's popular, I'm no one.

Gathering some of my confidence I finally cut to the chase. "What did you even want to talk about?" Okay, so it didn't sound as demanding as I wanted but, hey, I guess that's fine, I guess. As long as she answers my question I guess that's fine.

"How bout we get something to eat for lunch then we can talk somewhere more private." What does she even want to talk about that's so "private"? I mean, it can't be that serious right? I highly doubt it's even that private. I mean, I spilt some of my slurpee on her, end of story. What's there to talk about? Nothing, that's what. I guess she would want her shirt back like ASAP but still, she can wait, hell, she can even buy one exactly the same without even making a dent in her pretty little pocket.

Even though I'm thinking all of this I just nod my head in agreement. Christ, I wonder what else she can make me agree to. Everything, she can probably make me agree with everything. No, what the hell am I talking about? No one can make me agree with everything. But I know in the back of my mind that she can. She can do anything. God, I've gotta stop thinking like that. I'm my own person, no one can make me do anything, not even a popular girl like Rosalie Hale.

We had finally gotten our food. Me getting a salad and coffee while Rosalie getting a chicken sandwich and an iced coffee. Oooh, iced coffee, sounds so fancy, you can't have a normal coffee like everyone else, nope, you've got to have a weird iced coffee when coffee is obviously supposed to be hot. And, yes, I have to judge everything that Rosalie does, it's just natural now. I mean, she's the beauty queen who gets iced coffee instead of a regular coffee. Maybe she's one of those weird people who can't have regular coffee. That has to be it, nothing else adds up, she looks like a hot coffee type of person. Oh, and before you start asking, I didn't pay for her stuff, I hardly even paid for my stuff, she paid way more than half of it, not that I'm complaining or anything. Maybe she thinks I'm broke or something. Ohh, I can see her brain now, 'take of the poor homeless girl.' Honey, I am far from homeless.

"Anyway," I said breaking the very awkward silence. "What did you even want to talk about?" Not to sound mean or anything, but I really don't like staying with Rosalie for lunch time. I'm supposed to be like off in 7-11 getting slurpees, maybe even flirting with a couple of guys, god, why does it feel like I'm betraying someone when I say that. I'm single and hot. Doesn't that mean I can do whatever I want? I'm not committed to anyone, right?

Rosalie looked up from her frozen coffee to look at me. The look she gave me was priceless. She was surprised, like legit surprised. I'm not even kidding, the Rosalie Hale is surprised. I don't even understand why she was surprised I would ask her that question. She should've been anticipating it. She probably totally forgot I was there, that does happen to a nobody like me, at least when I'm with a popular person it happens.

"Oh, right. The talk." No shit, Rosalie, just fucking spit it out.

I rolled my eyes and told her, "Yes, the talk." Tiredness was lacing with my voice. Can she be this boring? We come here to have lunch and, so far, all we've done is get lunch and not talk.

"Right, uh, well, I was kinda hoping that you would give me back my shirt tomorrow?" It sounded like she was asking a question more than demanding for her shirt back. "I could give you your shirt back if you want. It could be like a trade-off." There's the Rosalie we all know and kinda hate, always making plans. Wait, why do I notice this? Weird, I'm observing way too much about this chick.

I placed my cup back onto the table and I looked towards her. Like I really looked. I could see her make up perfectly done to perfection. I saw the way her mouth opened up so her tongue could shoot out moistening her pink lips. I also noticed how none of her lipstick came off, must be the good kind then. It was then that I answered her, "Look, I told you that I would give your shirt back on Wednesday, it's not that long of a wait, just a weekend and three days. So, that's like a school week. You don't need it back, you've probably got tons of shirts on your pretty little closet."

Rosalie sighed and told me, "Okay, whatever. I really didn't come here to talk about my shirt, I came here to talk about what happened in the bathroom while I was getting yours _off_." Oh for shit's sake, we're gonna talk about that?

"Look, Rosalie, I want to suppress that weird memory, no offence. It was too weird. What happened in the bathroom was just … uh, something that happened. You don't have to worry about me spilling out that you've got the hots for me, because, honestly, that ruins my rep too. We would be the laughing stock of Forks High. We would probably make the Forks History book. I can see the headlines for newspapers now 'Two teen girls stripping each other in 7-11 bathroom.' I'm sure the 7-11 business would love that, they would get all sorts of costumers." I stopped myself from saying anymore. I don't want to rant her to death, you know what I mean?

"No, that's not what I wanted to say, Bella. What I want to say is I'm sorry for basically throwing myself onto you, but I don't regret doing it. I don't regret what I was doing, Bella. I wanted to kiss you, I wanted to make you mine right there in that bathroom, that is, until I realized that you probably didn't want the same thing."

I could feel my eyes bulging out at her. She wanted to kiss me? Rosalie Hale wanted to kiss me? Part of me wanted to party and say "FUCK YEAH!" and kiss her right here and now in front of everyone at this coffee shop. The other part of me wanted to cuss her out. But the more dominant part of me wanted to just run the fuck away from here. To just pretend she never said anything. To never talk to her again.

I, being the coward I am, choice the latter choice, run.

So, hastily I told her, "I – I've gotta go, uh, wash my shorts." Great excuse, Bella, just great. I guess it doesn't matter anymore though. Without even a farewell I had left her there starring at the spot I had just been. I left her there confused, she must've been just as confused as I was right now. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest, I felt like just exploding. I don't even know what from. All I knew is that I can't take this much information, I can't take someone liking me, or even partly liking me. No one's supposed to like me.

Rosalie's not supposed to like me because we're from totally different worlds…

**AN: **_**you should probably read this AN because you'll get info. **_** Cliffhanger, I know. Yes, hate me, I'm sorry for not updating for like a month or so. School sucks! Except English, English is fun :D but please REVIEW. I really want to continue this story but I can't if you guys don't review because I simply don't have the motivation to write this if I'm writing for ghosts. **

** Also please put in what you want. Like, any requests for what you want to happen? Fast relationship or slow relationship? (I'm kinda leaning towards a slow one but kinda depends on what you guys want because you guys are my audience. And what do you want the next chapter to be about? Okay, I love all of you beautiful people reading this right now! Byeezz kisses!**

**PS: I might not update until next week, but keep reading this over and over again! And give me more reviews and maybe then I'll get them in faster.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine of Coincidence or Fate**

It's been a couple of days since I had lunch with Rosalie. I'm not even sure what she thinks about me basically running the fuck away from her. I haven't even seen her since then. Maybe she moved to a different school, or maybe she moved to a different planet. God, I can only hope so, my life would be less complicated without Rosalie. All my thoughts have been about so far those past couple of days is Rosalie. I don't even know why. First in math class I'm thinking about why we have to learn all these dumb things, then the next thing I know I'm thinking about whether or not Rosalie is being bored to death like I am.

I can't even begin to explain why I'm thinking of her. I've tried so hard to just forget what had happened between me and her that dreadful day in the coffee shop. It wasn't even that long of a conversation. It was basically Rosalie telling me she basically has feelings for me. Whether that be lustful feelings or loveable feelings I'll never know because I don't want any part on Rosalie's damn turning lesbian thing. I mean, I'm pretty sure that she's messing with me. Just think about it, Rosalie, a popular girl, starts to have feelings for me, a nobody. Does that even make logical sense? Tell me when it does because right now it doesn't.

Leah stops my mental melt down by bumping shoulders roughly with me. "Hey, Bells, what're you even thinking about?"

I glance sideways at her, though I'm pretty sure she didn't catch it. "Nothing," is the word I choose to tell her. Or, more like mumble out to her.

I can practically feel her raising her eyebrow at me. "Really, now?" Yup, she's going to say more than she needs to in about 3 … 2 … 1 … "I think you're thinking about a certain Rosalie Hale." Yup, I confess, my best friend is nosey as hell. But before I can even say anything else she goes on to say, "No, let me guess what else you're thinking about, oh, that's right, you're thinking about telling me about your little conversation with her because, hello, I'm like you're best friend." Yup, she says way too much.

"Listen, Leah, I just … don't want to talk about her right now." I don't even want to say anything more buy knowing Leah she's probably going to force more things out of me. Thank god the bells about to ring. "Anyway, we have to get to class, maybe I'll tell you at lunch." Even I can hear how vulnerable I sound. God, why do I sound like that? Someone listening into our conversation could easily think that I just got my heart broken by some stupid boy. Great, rumors are going to spread around that I went out with someone, great. Can my life get any better?

I can feel Leah's eyes following my back as I shuffle into my first period class. Good thing she has a class very far away from mine, wouldn't want to get bombarded with more questions. One can only handle so much of Leah.

And just as I had guessed before this day had even started, I couldn't concentrate. Mr. Science Teacher (Mr. Mason) had to pull me out of my thought three times to get me to answer so retarded question. I bet even you can guess what I was thinking about. Yup, you're right, Rosalie fucking Hale. Why can't she just stay in other people's minds? Other people meaning the other gender of students. They're supposed to be like jacking off with a mental picture of her strutting down the hall in her short shorts. I'm not the one who's mind should be filled with Rosalie Hale, it should be someone else, just, for god's sake, not mine.

"Bella Swan, is there something on your mind that you would like to share with the class?" I can hear the venom coming out of Mr. Mason's mouth. He's quite fed up with me now. How many times have I dozed off with thoughts of Rosalie again? Oh, right, about ten times.

I look up from the doodling of my notebook and I quickly shake my head as a response to his question.

He raises his own eyebrows and says a little louder than usual, "Oh, really? Well, I bet there's got to be something that you have written down that you would like to share then." He shifts the papers in his arms so that he can extend his other arm as if to take my notebook from me.

I glance down to the doodles that I had been unconsciously making on a sheet of paper on my notebook. Shit, if I show this to him he'll most likely show it on the doc camera. My head shoots up back to Mr. Mason's out stretched hand and I grudgingly give my notebook to him. I really don't want to get into more trouble than I already am in. Hopefully giving him my notebook will get me out of another detention. Oh, fuck, I forgot about detention today. Note to self, never "accidently" knock over a trashcan in front of the office. No matter how mad I am.

"Well, this drawing of Miss Hale would be great in art class, Miss Swan, but unfortunately we are in science class and this does not look like a graph of the lab we just did." I could feel my whole neck and face start to turn a very dark crimson color. The whole class is basically snickering with the satisfaction that me, Bella Swan, got caught drawing Rosalie Hale and being embarrassed by it. God, why! "Class, I would like to remind you that drawing things like this." He scooted the drawing under the doc camera for the whole class to see. "In my class does get it confiscated, but, Miss Swan, I'll let you off with a warning." With that he thrusts my notebook back to me while saying, "Don't let it happen again though."

Right now, I have a love hate feeling for this guy. I love it that he didn't send me to detention for drawing a beautiful sketch of Rosalie and for not taking my notebook away, but I hate him right now because he embarrassed me in front of the class and had shown my artwork to these ungrateful people. Oh my gosh, I can feel their eyes on me right now. Actually, a couple people are looking over the backs of their seats just to see how red I am. God, they're so stupid. Like the freaking dog on the movie Up. Ooh look, squirrel! It's like that except "Ooh, look Bella Swan is embarrassed and is turning a very unflattering shade of red." Yes, the people in my class are actually that immature.

Thank god my next class passed by without any problems. Okay, maybe a few times I dozed off dreaming of Rosalie, but other than that I didn't get caught doing so. Nope, I'm sly with sleeping in class.

I stop dead in my tracks though as I was heading down towards the cafeteria. I see Rosalie Hale right there in the middle of the hall, and she's all over Emmett McCarty. I can see the way she's laughing like he just said something hilarious. I bet he didn't, I know she saw me, she looked right at me when I stopped. She's just trying to look like she moved on from her feelings, yeah, that's what's happening. I should be to, I shouldn't be dreaming of this girl. Christ, it's not fair how she gets to move on with her relationships but here I am thinking of her.

No, I'm not jealous, I'm just … surprised, yeah, that's what I am. It's not every day that someone basically tells me that they have feelings for me. Okay, maybe I am a little hurt that she's being all over Emmett like a little slut. I should be the one who's clinging on to her like there's no tomorrow. No, I'm not thinking that. Rosalie Hale has got me under her spell because there is no way I willingly will think these things.

I hadn't realized that I'd been staring at the two couple who basically are killing each other with their "love" until Rosalie basically slams herself into me as they walk past me towards the Junior steps. Great, just great, so now she's pissed at me? I didn't even do anything. Well, except for running from her, but can you blame me?

"Bella!" I hear my voice being called by, not surprisingly, Leah. "Are you ready to get some slurpees!" Why in the hell is so excited to get slurpees? It's only shaved ice with flavor, what's so good about it? Nothing, that's what, nothing's good about it.

I shake my head towards her and start the opposite way of where we usually go. "No, Leah, I don't feel up to it. I'll probably head to the library or something." Because, really, do I even want to deal with Leah's questions about Rosalie? No, I don't. I don't even want to think about Rosalie right now, and guess what I'm doing right now. I'm thinking about Rosalie Hale. All I want to do is curl up on a couch or something and just relax and forget about the world. I want to forget about everything. I want to forget about Rosalie telling she doesn't regret almost kissing me. I want to forget her. I just … want to forget about her. I don't think any of those things are possible.

**(AN: I was going to end it at that, but I kinda wanna go on, if that's cool with y'all ****)**

I ended up going the direction Rosalie and her gang and boy toy went. Can my luck get any worse? I guess not because the next thing I hear is a very female voice saying:

"Emmett, stop touching me, I don't want this right now." Rosalie? Is that Rosalie telling her dumby to stop? My instincts are telling me to stop whatever shenanigans are going on between them, but my brain is telling me to keep still and just go the other direction. Too bad my brain isn't fast enough because the next thing I know I'm running towards the, like a full out sprint towards them.

Tackling Emmett is like tackling a fucking rock, I'm not even kidding. He's so hard (that's what she said) he didn't even budge when I ran into him. Well, considering how tall he is compared to me, it's not surprise that I just bounced off of him like one of those super bouncy balls rocketing off of the ground. At least it wasn't _that_ painful, meaning, it hurt, a lot. Again, I say it's like running into a fucking rock. Honestly, does this guy like work out without 24/7?

"BELLA! WHAT THE FUCK?" I hear her voice before I even process what she's saying. Rosalie's talking to me. That's all I can think about. She's talking to me, well, yelling at me, but that's basically the same thing, right? I mean, it is to me, that's all that counts. I can feel the tingles of her hands on my shoulder as she turns me around to look at her. "Bella," she says in a calmer voice. Her voice is just running down my skin like velvet. "What are you doing?" She's talking to me like she's truly concerned, but that can't be true right? I mean, she can't really care about me. It's just an act … right?

I look back towards Emmett as I mutter out a, "Nothing." And really, I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know why I tackled Emmett like that. I don't know why her protesting of Emmett touching her got me so mad.

Before Rosalie can even say anything Emmett's grabbing me by my shoulders while shoving his giant face in front of mine saying, "What the hell, you freak? Why can't you just stay in your own business? Is your life really that boring that you have to stalk people who're higher than you are?" I can hear the venom coming out of his lips. I can feel the anger seeping out of his skin. I wouldn't be surprised if steam started spouting from his ears.

"Emmett, stop. It's okay." I can't even defend myself right now. She's too close to me. I can't stop the feeling of wanting to wrap myself around her and never let go. Where the fuck are these feelings coming from? God, this is bad. Too much feelings for one chick.

Emmett looked up at Rosalie, nodded sharply, then gave me a bone shattering glare. If I wasn't already frozen I would totally wipe that glare off of him. He shouldn't even be here right now. I just want Rosalie to be here. I just want it to be me and her. And finally with a grunt of disgust he waddles away.

Grabbing my shoulders once again, Rosalie finally poses the question again. "What were you doing back there?" Do I even want to explain to her that I just had an urge to save her from that giant? No, I don't. I don't want to explain anything to her. I just want to go home and sleep this off. I just want to be able to rest and forget about everything. Rosalie's facial features relax as she says, "Bella? Are you okay?" No, I'm not, you've been driving me insane for two days now. I'm not okay.

I shake my head and I try to walk away. Rosalie grabs my hand though and tells me, "Is this about what I said a few days ago? About not regretting it? Christ, if it is I'm sorry."

I glare up at her and say with as much venom as I could muster, "No. What the fuck were you doing with Emmett McCarty? First you basically tell me you have feelings for me then you just go onto some guy and act like you're a couple. That's fucked up, Rosalie, this whole thing is fucked up."

Her face goes sad, like I've just kicked her puppy.

I shake my head with anger and I spit out, "I'll see you never, Rosalie." It sounds mean but what can I say, all of this is weird.

I feel a smooth hand wrap around my wrist. She obviously uses lotion.

"Wait." That's the only word she has to say to make me obey her. Can you believe it? I'm basically obeying Rosalie Hale's orders. Yup, this is fucked up.

**AN:…. Yeah, it's uh, kinda long, but think of this as a thank you for all of y'alls reviews. Let me know what you want more of and what you want next to happen. Idk, I kinda of mixed feelings about this chapter… in a way I feel like I'm rushing into things too fast but then I think "oh hey, I can just slow things down with Bella." So, that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to slow things down a tad bit from this chapter. I kinda don't want her to fall in love with Rosalie too fast… that's just too fucking boring. ANYWAY! I love you all keep your reviews coming and maybe I'll review this fast again.. never know I might, but I felt like really writing this week because I just love writing about these two… okay review. Oh! And before I forget, about the ghost readers, its ok if you can't review I get it, but if you can that would be swell. Okay, now BYEEZ! KISSES!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 OF COINCIDENCNE OR FATE!**

**AN: you should read this because u love me **** … anyway… it's been a while…. And it's chapter 10 now. This is an update, all I have to say is I've been studying like crazy to keep my grades up and unfortunately I hardly have time to write at all. This makes me very said, but I will try as hard as I can to update more frequently but you know, reading mythology stuff takes a ton of time (and also trying to memorize all the gods). So anyway, enough with the chit chat, let's get on with chapter TEN!**

"Just, listen, please?" You might think her voice is pleading like a regular person who wants someone to stay, but nope, her voice is very, hm, what's the word, ah yes, demanding. "Don't think for one second that I don't have feelings for you."

My head shoots up and I look right at her. With as much anger as I could manage in my body I spit out, "Because it's obvious that you like me so much. Yeah, throwing yourself onto the first man you see totally means you like me. I should've just read the signs right? I should've looked into your thoughts and I should've seen that you were thinking about me instead of thinking up a way to get his big fat dick into your pussy, because I should know what you're thinking all the times. I should know that you like me, I should take you on your word." I shake my hand out of her grip and tell her, "You should really try to stop acting like everyone is in love with you. I get it, you can get a guy to like you and now you want to show me that you can get me too. News flash, Rosalie Hale, not everyone wants you!" Okay, that seems, uh, harsh, even for me. But she deserves it. She was throwing herself on some guy when she should be throwing herself at _me_, right?

I don't even want to see her face. I don't want to see the look of surprise, I don't want to lose myself in those ocean blue eyes. "That's not why I told you I like you, Bella. I don't want to prove that I can have you by just telling you those words. I actually do like you. My feelings, I don't even know what to think of them. All I've been thinking about is how I want you in my arms, eating lunch with me, spending weekends with me, doing _everything_ with me. I can't even explain why these feelings have come over me." What does she expect me to say to all this? That that's cool and I'll be her girlfriend? I certainly won't tell her that I feel somewhat the same. That's like social suicide. She could tell her friends and guess who gets humiliated. Me, of course, everyone would take her word over mine.

So, instead of confessing all the shit about her I tell her, "That's bullshit." Honestly, I can't think of anything else to say. All the things she's saying is kind of shocking. She doesn't even know how much I want those words to be true, how much I want to just give into my feelings and just trust in her, but, no, never again will I ever give into my feelings, not like last time.

"You think what I'm saying is a lie? I may be low sometimes, Bella, but I am not so low to lie about what I'm feeling just to mess with someone." Either she's a damn good actress or she's telling the truth. Who knows now a days.

Instead of saying something witty and more Bella like I say, "I can't, Rosalie, I just can't." Yup, pretty pathetic thing to say. Next thing I'll know it'll be all over the school. I can see the headlines saying "Bella Swan doesn't have anything mean to say to the royal bitch Rosalie Hale." Yeah, my life is over. I don't want to come off as a softy now. It'll be used against me. People will use Rosalie as my weakness. Shit, Rosalie will use herself to use it against me.

"What can't you do, Bella?" Every time she says my name I feel like my heart is going to explode. I've never had something like this happen to me just by the sound of someone's voice saying my name. This can't be anything, right, this has got to be the work of magic, because, you know, Rosalie's a witch.

I finally do it, I finally explode with feeling. My mouth blurts out, "I can't like you, Rosalie. I can't have a fucking crush on you, that's insane. You're a fucking girl, you're supposed to like guys like Emmett" (though I cringe of the thought of the two together) "And I'm supposed to like other guys, you know, boys, not you because you are obviously not a guy. That's supposed to make you automatically not my type. But, nope, of course my mind goes shit crazy because I am attracted to you, Rosalie." Shit, I can't believe I just said that. The part of my brain that figures out if I should fight or flight is leaning more towards flight. I honestly don't want to be here with her judging me about me liking her.

The look on her face is priceless. If I had a camera I would be taking pictures of her face. She looks shocked out of this world. Like what I had just said has made electricity go into her body and like immobilize her. Though I cannot deny how beautiful she looks with her mouth ajar.

"You're … you're attracted to me?" Oh, right, back to reality. I can't believe I just stuck my foot into my mouth. I can't believe I just told her that. I was just supposed to say things that were connected to it not being right for me to like her. Obviously I got too ahead of myself. "Holy shit, you're attracted to me. I can't believe you're attracted to me."

I can feel my face turning red. This is going to haunt me for the rest of my life. I shake my head and start mumbling stuff like "No, just forget it." I mean, I can't have her knowing that I'm actually attracted to her, that's just weird. I'd rather not be in a relationship right now, especially not with her, though my imagination can go wild in my dreams, can't control any of that.

As I turned to leave Rosalie with her thoughts (Christ I feel like I do that all the time) I feel her hand grab at my wrist again. "No, I can't forget what you said. Do you even know what this mean, Bella? We can totally start a relationship." The hope in her eyes makes me want to puke and hug her at the same time. I did none of those two things.

(**AN: So, I was thinking about leaving it at that, but I'm too nice and I've kept you guys waiting for quite a while, so I'll write more because I'm an awesome person who wants you to keep reading this because I love you guys as well!)**

Instead I just looked at her. I can't even say anything about what she just said. So, of course what comes out of my mouth is something like, "You're crazy." My brain has obviously gone on an vacation because that is not what I wanted to say. I wanted to say something like "We can't" or "We can try but it'll probably fail, you are talking about having a relationship with me." Nope, none of those things.

"Why? Because I think we can have a relationship? Because I think we could probably work around the obstacles? Because I actually want you?" God, why does she have to say things like that? She should be a fucking public speaker, she could fucking persuade anyone!

I look away from her though, I can't let her change my mind, I don't want this, I don't want a relationship and I surely don't want it with a girl of all genders. I whisper out, "I don't want this, Rosalie, I don't want this." When did I get to sound so pathetic? So feeble?

I can feel her hand come up to my chin and raise my gaze to her overwhelmingly blue ones. Her gaze just gobbles up all of the thoughts in my brain, everything is just sucked into the blue ocean that are her eyes. "Please, Bella, please don't lie to me, and especially do not lie to yourself." She sounds so defiant, like I should be listening to the words that are coming out of her mouth. "Please, just give it a try. Give us a try, just once, please." Why does the girl who has always been head strong since I met her sound so defeated, like she knows I can't be in a relationship, like she knows I can't stand to be in another commitment. Fuck, it's like she knows everything right in this very moment.

"I just can't, I'm sorry." I shake off her hand and walk away from her. Again.

"Bella Swan, stop running away from this." The defiancy shocks me, though, really, it shouldn't shock me that much. "Will you please just listen to me for once? Honestly, I wonder if things go in one ear and out the other, you're being ridiculous right now!" I look her, I really look at her. Is she really trying to give me an order?

"No, Rosalie, you don't get it, I just can't be in a relationship right now. I don't want a relationship. I just can't!" I guess my outburst must've shocked her this time. Why can't she see that I'm not ready for this? I whisper out a little softer this time, "I can't."

Rosalie wiped away the stray tear that I hadn't noticed at fallen, then she grabbed my hands like she was talking to a small child who needed physical touch just to be soothed. "Bella, what are you scared of?"

Should I tell her? I don't even know her, she could tell the whole school. I would be the laughing stock of the school, it would be just like living in hell. "I can't tell you," is what I say instead. It's true, we're not even that close. For all that we know this could be just a lust thing and have no more other feelings.

I can her hear sigh out and say "You don't have to tell me right now, but when you're more comfortable with me you can, just please think about it." I just shake my head as a response. She doesn't verbally answer either, she just pushes her hand up to my face and brushes my lips. Rosalie then leans in to me like she's going to kiss me like that one time in the bathroom, this time though she goes through with her plan. Her soft supple lips press into mine.

The only two things that are running through my mind are "I just got my fist kiss" and "ROSALIE HALE IS FUCKING KISSING ME!"

**AN: hehe, Idk I kinda like this chapter, but you know pfft. So, tell me what you think and I'll bring more!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

HOLY SHIT I CAN NOT BELIEVE ROSALIE HALE IS KISSING ME! This is either a dream or a nightmare, I haven't decided yet. But her lips are so soft, I can't believe how soft they are. My clumsy lips are trying to keep up with hers, it's obvious that she has had way more experience than I have. That little statement I have made in my head stops everything. She has more experience. I wonder how many guys she's kissed. Okay, that's it I'm done.

I forcefully push her off of me. Yeah it was good, but who knows how many guys she's kissed to get that good. I mean, come on, no one can be that good at kissing, right? Hell, how I would I know?

Rosalie's brows are scrunching together, god she looks so cute when she's confused. BELLA, stop with the stupid thinking. "What's wrong? It seemed like you were enjoying yourself?" The way she says that last sentence makes me want to smash my face back against hers. But that would be a bad idea, she's popular, remember, she could tell everyone that I'm total dykeness. I would probably try to tell everyone that she kissed me first, but it's her word against mine. A popular against a nobody.

"You shouldn't have done that," Is all that I say. I want to walk away from this, just like I walk away from everybody else, but my feet won't move, they won't do anything. I'm stuck here with this blonde. "My lips are no longer virgins because of you." My god that sounds ridiculous.

I can see a crack of a smile on her lips. Great, now she thinks that this is funny. "Why can't you just give in?" It's like she doesn't even know me at all, but thinking about it, she doesn't. We know nothing about each other, like seriously, what's her favorite color? Does she even know what my favorite color is? I doubt it. I doubt she knows anything of importance about me. Like, what my favorite show is, where I like to hang out, but really, who actually knows anything about me? No one except Charlie, well, maybe not Charlie, he seems too into his work than he is trying to figure out what his daughters favorite things are. But, that's not such a great start for a relationship is it? Knowing basically nothing about this person, yeah, that's such a great thing.

I'm looking away from her. I don't want to give in, not yet, maybe not ever. I know that if I look at her I will give in. I'll look straight into those ocean blue eyes and just fall into them, fall right onto her lips. Pressing my plump ones against her smooth exotic ones. They're so foreign. Someone's lips on yours is like a drug, once you get a wiff of that you'll always want some. I'm sure that's true for anyone I kiss. It can't just be her, that would be weird. This is real life, not some fiction novel. I'm here right now and I just had my first kiss, yeah, that sounds great, and it was, but it was with a girl, a girl who is very popular. I'm still not sure if I can even trust her.

"Oh, come on, Bella, being with me won't be that bad," it almost sounds like she's begging for me to say yes to her, but saying yes could be a trap, something that she can tell her stupid boy-toy. Then they'll fucking like animals. Ew, the image of Emmett fucking Rosalie is disgusting. Actually, I'm having a weird pinch in my heart just thinking about it. What weird feeling is that? Since when has my heart been making weird feelings? It kind of hurts thinking about Emmett doing sexual thing to Rosalie. Oh, fucking hell, could this be an emotion for someone? What is happening? I'm not supposed to have feelings for this _girl_. A fucking girl, can you believe that? Bella fucking Swan has feelings for Rosalie Hale! Now that just sounds fucked up.

Even through all of those feelings I still say, "No." It doesn't make sense to what she just said, but she'll get the hint. No, I don't want to go through with this. No, I don't have any feelings for you (though my heart squeezes just think about that). And no, I'm not going to be your girlfriend. That's what "no" means right now. It means no to every question she's asking. And even though my heart is pumping my blood like there's no tomorrow because of the way her face looks, I turn away. I ignore the way her face contorts in pain, the way her lips set out into a line. I ignore everything about her because I know that if I look back at her I'll swing my arms around her neck and just stay with her. I'll say yes to all her questions, I'll be her personal slave. But I can't let that happen, I can't let my heart come through. I remember what happened last time I did that. I didn't even get a single kiss that one time.

"Stop being a coward." That statement stops me. How many fucking times am I going to stop just because of something she said? That's ridiculous. Never before have I just stopped for someone, it was always just walk away and you're problems will be gone. "Stop running from everything, stop running from us. We have something, I know we do – "

She doesn't get a chance to continue whatever else she was going to say because I whipped my head around staring right at her beautiful ocean eyes. "_You_ don't know_ anything!_ You don't know what I'm feeling. You don't know that we have something. You don't know ME! So how in the hell do you know we'll work out? How do you know we'll just fall apart before we even start? How do you know I won't ruin us? You're fucking reputation is on the line! I don't care about mine, I'm a nobody!" Yes, I actually did yell that at her. I have no idea where all those words came from, probably from some vault stuck in deep in my throat.

"Reputation doesn't mean anything to me if that means I'll be happy. We just have to give it a try. There's really nothing to be afraid of, really, there isn't. So just open up and let me in." Open up and let her in. That's what he said before he broke my heart, before he left me, telling me that I'm nothing to him. Can I ever trust those words again? Open up?

I feel like a snowball has just lodged itself into the back of my throat. I can feel my dam trying to keep my tears at bay, but I know that it'll fail. "I don't know if I can." I actually get those words out. I'm actually quite proud of myself for actually getting words out of my mouth; surprised actually, even if those words are pitiful and stupid, I'm proud I said anything.

Her eyes showing something I've never seen given to me. I've seen lovers give each other that look when the other looks distraught, but I'm no lover, I'm just, a nobody. We don't know each other and we're not dating. We're nothing together. This isn't fate, this is fucked up. I don't believe that we were meant to be. She's a girl and I'm a girl, how is that fate? That's an accident, it was a coincidence that I happened to be at the Hale resident and get drunk. Just a coincidence that Rosalie Hale nursed me back to soberness; it was just a coincidence that that made her like me. All of these are just coincidences, not fate!

Now I know what emotion is showing on her face, its concern. It's so odd seeing someone looking concerned about me. "Yes you can. You can do this, it'll be hard at first, but we can work this out. I'll be right here for you. I promise." Promises are just words. Everyone breaks promises, so why should this one be taken seriously, right? But I can't help believe those words. Can't help to give in just a little bit because of the concern she has on her face. That concern is for me and that just makes my heart soar; it makes me feel like I've never felt before. It makes me feel wanted; safe.

And I do what I told myself not to. I look at her and nod my head. I'm telling her yes. Yes I'll try this. Yes I might have feelings for you. Yes this could go down the toilet if it doesn't go right, but I'll try. I'll try for her because this one time in all of my sixteen years of my life, I feel wanted. I feel like I can actually make someone happy, but a small part of my heart is telling me that I'll ruin it. That I'll ruin all that I need, but I'm not completely sure if what I need is Rosalie Hale. But also a majority of my heart is telling me to go for it, go build a relationship, this'll work out fine. I know what my brain is telling me though, it's telling me to not even try. To not build something I can't finish. Either stop right now or get ready for disaster later. I guess I'll just have to see which one is right; the majority of my heart, or all of my brain.

**AN: I'm being nice right now and continuing because I know how long some of you have been waiting. So, let's just call this a gift****.**

All I remember happening next is Rosalie embracing me in a warm hug. That's all I really remember. The rest of the school day is more of a blur. I don't even know if I got called on for any questions or if I even answered said questions. Did I really just say yes to having a relationship with Rosalie Hale? God, what the fuck was I thinking? Now I can't even concentrate on fucking school, which was already hard to concentrate in. All that's going through my head right now is _I'm basically Rosalie Hale's girlfriend. ROSALIE HALE'S GIRLFRIEND!_ Man, how fucked up is that?

As the last bell rang I was out of my seat before anyone else could even finish packing their stuff. Getting out of school is like a fucking dream come true. I don't have to listen to any teacher's lecturing me about that one late assignment that I have to make up or how much "potential" I have if I just try. That's all bullshit, I don't even need school right now. I mean, who needs to learn about all that history back then? And why the fuck do we need geometry? 'Cause knowing what kind of shapes things are, is just so, so, so important. God, I'm not going to use this in my life after high school. Maybe if I become an architect, but that chances of that happening is slimmer than a piece of paper.

Making my way through the rain I see blonde hair running towards me. Oh fuck, why can't she just leave me alone, I mean we did _just_ see each other like at lunch. I need my room. God, hopefully she isn't the type of girlfriend that clings onto their lover. Ew, that word "lover" makes me cringe. I'm nobody's lover, I'm nobody's anything, no matter what anyone (Rosalie) says. I'm myself and no one else's.

"Hey, Bells!" Does she really have to scream that into my ear? I mean, it might be raining like a butt load but it isn't that load. Yeah, sure the rain drops are crashing onto the pavement like it's going to flood, so maybe to an ant it sounds loud, but to us, bigger, awesomer, being, it's not that loud. Why the fuck am I even talking about this? Oh yeah, Rosalie's screaming in my ear. "Are you walking in this weather?" And there's that look on her face. Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. The look where she looks all concerned and worried about me. Yeah, talk about fake? (Maybe).

I look at her again and take her all in; the way some of her hair sticks to her face. The way her brows furrow together in confusion. How her sculpted face looks so beautiful when damp. _Bella, stop, why are you thinking like that? She's not supposed to get to you like this._ Instead of actually saying words to her, I simply nod my head in agreement.

The way she looks at me is odd, because the look of surprised catches me off guard. I walk home almost every day, if my car isn't working that is (which is almost everyday). Doesn't she know this? Right, right, sorry, I forgot she doesn't know anything about me. We're just starting this, she's not Leah, she doesn't know you like she does. Maybe I should date Leah instead, wouldn't that be interesting. But she interested in that guy Paul, how odd. Two high tempered people dating each other, I could just imagine the sex for that; probably rough and hard. For sure one of them would be arguing about how the other one fucks.

"Bella? Did you hear anything I just said?" Why do I fucking space out like that? I totally just tune everything out, and now that I have a thing (relationship) going on with Rosalie there's a big chance that I have to stop doing that. I hate when those popular bitches are like ranting on to their boyfriend and then the bitch freaks because her boyfriend wasn't even listening. Annoying as fuck. I hope Rosalie isn't like that. I mean, it's not like we'll last long enough for her to start ranting like that, I mean, you have to be comfortable first to start ranting like that, and being comfortable around me will take years to overcome, even Charlie finds it uncomfortable to be around me most of the time, but he's always uncomfortable around everyone.

"I said, why don't you let me give you a ride home? I'm sure you don't live that far away from where I do since you basically crawled all the way back to your house when you were hung over because you crashed my party the night before." She is right, I don't live that far away, but do I really want to get into a car with her, alone? Could there be a chance she could molest me? There is a slight chance, but doubtful. Holy shit, was I considering the chance of Rosalie molesting me? How sick can I get?!

I frown at her and tell her, "I don't live that far, I can just walk home."

"No, you're not – " God she sounds so forceful – "You're going to let me take you home. What kind of a girlfriend would I be if I let you catch a cold in this weather?" Either she meant to say the word "girlfriend" or it just slipped, either way, no emotion of either betrays her because so far she looks cool and calm and slightly amused. Maybe she knows that I don't like to use terms like that, especially when they have to do with me.

Even though I really know there's no room for argument I really insist by saying "Seriously, I can walk. I need the exercise." Does she not get the hint? I don't want to be in a car with her (alone). Yeah, I seem mean, but come on, this is weird. I get that we're basically girlfriend/girlfriend but we just started getting through with this. Car rides aren't supposed to happen until after the one month anniversary. Or is that just something I made up? Either way, she's rushing things.

She's shaking her head now and her eyebrows are coming together like a worm trying to mend itself back together. "No, Bells, I'm not going to let you get sick." There is totally no room for argument now, she already has her arm around me trying to shield me from the rain, even though I'm basically soaked through.

Getting into her shiny car, the first thing I notice is the seats. They're leather and my ass is heating up like a furnace. My god, that feeling is great. Mmmm, can I just live in here?

I don't realize the stupid grin on my face from the warmth until Rosalie says, "Seems like you like my car more than you like me." I can hear the smile on her face, but I can't help wonder the hidden meaning in that. Does that mean she thinks that I hardly like her? I mean, we are trying this out, but could she have doubts about me liking her? I mean, I wouldn't have said yes to her if I didn't, but that would mean I would have to give in and say I do like her, which cannot happen. I'll be vulnerable, a fucking sitting duck in the middle of alligator infested waters. My heart will be eaten first, split into to, then swallowed whole, then I'll be nothing.

I tell her the directions to my house. That's basically all we say to each other. And she's right, I do live close to her. Great, now she knows where I live so she can now stalk me. Be that overly obsessive girlfriend. Why'd I agree to this again? God, who knows.

As I get out of the car I notice her getting out too. Why, oh, why is she getting out of the car? She's walking me to the door. Great, that's great. It's a good thing Charlie isn't home, there would have to be a lot of explanations for why I all of a sudden have a hot chick as my friend. We finally make the long walk to my door and I expect her to just say "bye" and leave. No such luck.

Instead she says, "Can I come in?"

Well, what do I say to that?

**AN: It's been a long time since I have updated! DID YOU MISS ME! I BET YOU DID XD. Okay definitely one of the longest chapters in here. Uh, I had fun writing this I guess, but idk, what do you guys think? And yes I did pair them up because I couldn't even handle them not being together. I mean, come on! But, they're still not really in a relationship because Bella is having mixed feelings. Okay, as always give me a review and let me know because I really want to know. Maybe some ideas please my brain is kinda bursting. **

** OH! And all of next week I shall not be posting any chapter **** because I'm going to Hawaii. I might update after next week though. Keep your fingers crossed and give me reviews so I can maybe get a chapter out on Saturday. More ideas please! Okay, loves! Byezz!**

**Red.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter TWELVE~!**

**AN: sorry it's been like a month since I've updated…. I guess I've been… depressed? Idk, I'm not sure what I want to call it.. All I'm sure of is that I want love so bad that it almost hurts and being without the person I love really hurts and it almost feels like I'm physically hurt. Why does love have to hurt so much? Like being without my love rips my heart into shreds -_- life why are you so hard?**

**Anyway, here's the new chapter (sorry if it's not that great :/)**

Talk about the most awkwardest five seconds of my life. It's so fucking stupid how I couldn't get a single word out when she asked me if she could come in. Anyways, aren't I the one who's supposed to ask if she wants to come in? That's a little disrespectful in her part, if I say so myself. Or maybe that's only disrespectful if it's with those old couples, yeah, that might be it.

"Uh, yeah sure," are the words that I decide to say instead of something more dramatic like "Oh yes ma'am, I would love that you would come in." Nope, just a simple "yeah." God! Could I be anymore stupid! I seriously wonder why the hell she even likes me, I'm just Bella. No, I'm no one, she shouldn't even see me, I'm supposed to be one of those people in the background while all the popular people (Rosalie) are in the front being loved and shit like that. I'm not even supposed to be recognized by her, I'm Bella Swan, she's Rosalie Hale, those names don't even go together right.

Unlocking the dark wooden door, I lead her in. I'm really regretting not cleaning the house yesterday because right now, the house is fucking messed up, well, I guess not really, but there's a lot of junk everywhere. Fuck, she's going to judge me and be all like "yeah, I don't think this will work." Wouldn't that be a good thing though? Isn't that what I want? To not be in a relationship with this _girl_? But, ugh, for whatever reason her walking out on me just feels weird. Like an aching in my chest. What the fuck is this?

"Well, nice place you have." I'm really not sure if she's being sarcastic or not, god, why am I so unsure of her? "It's very cozy." And with a smile she plops right down onto the couch, making herself at home. "Do you mind if I stay for a while?" Well, talk about moving in too soon. What could be wrong with her house? It's probably twenty times better than my run down home.

Of course I don't ask her what the fucks wrong with her house. I just say, "Sure." Yup, I guess one worded answers are the way to do it today. No, brain, you don't have to work today when it's obviously important for you to be in. Maybe my brain ran away, I wouldn't blame it, I want to run away, too.

Rosalie smiles at me and pats the spot next to her. I can tell she's trying so hard to make this as comfortable for me and for her. It's just so hard right now to be comfortable with my "girlfriend." Aren't I supposed to comfortable with someone I'm dating? Aren't I supposed be all lovey dovey? I don't understand why I can't just grab her face right now and just shove my tongue into her mouth. What the fuck am I afraid of? I'm really not sure.

As I place myself next to her, she grabs my shoulder and practically forces me to sit as close to her as possible. The only thing separating us is the clothing that we wear. Maybe I was wrong, maybe she just wants to make this as _un_comfortable as possible for me. She may be all comfortable and shit, but me? Well, let's just say that cuddling isn't my favorite activity in a relationship.

I can feel her eyes on me as I shift awkwardly. I can sense her watching my tense shoulders as I try to get comfortable, but again, I'm failing. Finally she just whispers into the awkward space, "Just relax." Relax? She wants me to relax? Is she crazy? With her? But that does sound nice, I mean, it wouldn't be that bad to just forget about everything and just be in her arms. That would be nice, but the chances I'm risking are too high.

The thing is, though, that I do try to relax into her. I do try my best for her to relax. And I somehow do relax. I do just sink into her, ignoring all the warning signs in my head to not do that, to not let my guard down. I do anyway, I'm going against all that I believe right now in just letting myself be with her.

I can hear her cooing at me. Saying sweet nothings into my ear, and really, as dumb as they sound, they're pleasant to her. It feels great to hear praising come from someone like her, but, as always, I can't keep my guard down like this. She probably just wants to lead me into a trap. But the honesty in her voice makes me think other wise. Could I actually trust her?

Is this a big mistake? Letting her take my armor off? Letting her touch that one part of my that has never been touched?

**AN: Yeah, so, it's like the middle of the night…. So I'm tired and yeah, that's all I got! Yeah this chapter is like really short…. I'm not really proud of it :/ but whatever! Shorter chapters means sooner updates (hopefully). I'll only update if you guys review though… it gives me motivation, so if you guys still want me to keep writing this story then review please! Also what's a beta and how can I get one? Cuz I heard that they're good? Idk I'm kinda new (or really coming back to writing fanfics) OKAY BYEZZZ KISSEES! **

**Little Red Riding Vanz**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen (oooo lucky number)**

I had actually closed my eyes as she stroked my hair. I had actually let her wrap her arms around me. I had actually let myself go. Is Bella Swan falling? That's crazy though, she isn't someone I could even find myself having a future with. I can't even imagine being with her, yet here I am. Letting myself get caught up in the moment, letting myself relax into her sweet embrace. If this is what it feels like to have a girlfriend, I wouldn't mind having a girlfriend. When Jake was my boyfriend we never did anything like this. We just sat awkwardly next to each other. He never tried to get me as close to him as possible, maybe that was because he knew my limits, but having someone hold you like Rosalie is doing right now feels great. Maybe having a girlfriend won't be that bad. Maybe I can just accept that I like Rosalie, but does that mean I'm losing or I'm winning? Could I be losing myself to Rosalie Hale? Or could I be gaining a part of myself by being with Rosalie?

"Hey, you okay?" I can hear concern laced in her voice. Am I? Could I be amazingly well? Or could I be not too great because I'm not too sure if I'm okay? All these questions are swirling in my head I'm actually not sure how I am. I should get up and take a couple paces away from her, just to clear my head, because I'm pretty sure her perfume is messing with my mind.

So, like the idiot I am, I say "What kind of perfume are you wearing?" What the hell am I thinking? Or, really, what the hell am I not thinking? What kind of perfume is she wearing, what the hell is that? That is the dumbest thing I've ever said to someone. I shouldn't even be allowed to say anything right now because the dumbest things are just fucking my mind.

I can feel her smile, like legit, I can feel it. I can't even see her face, but I know she's smiling. She's probably smiling at what an idiot I am. Oh, God, she probably thinks I have problems! First I spill a slurpee on her and now I'm asking what type of perfume she's wearing. "I'm actually not wearing any perfume right now, but thanks for basically saying I smell nice."

She's not wearing any perfume. Are you serious? So the sweet smell I'm smelling is actually her actual scent. What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't even notice how sweet she smells. Why is she doing this to me?

So, even though I'm totally out of it and I should get up and get some fresh air, I don't. I just sit there next to her like the idiot I am. The main reason of why I'm still there is because I actually like resting my face in her boobs, and I just get this feeling in the pit of my stomach that just makes me want to stay. I don't want to stay, but… I want to stay. Wow, that does not make sense at all. The way she makes me feel right now is amazing, but I don't want to feel like this. This feeling is scary, and I feel like I'm falling too fast for her. I've been her girlfriend for like, what, two days? And I'm already falling? Is this how normal couples work? Holy shit, I should write a guide of how to get a girl! All you have to do is spill something on them! It's fucking magic!

"Bella," oh fuck, the way she says my name is enticing. "Seriously, are you okay?" Oh, fuck, that question again. Am I okay? Should I lie and say I am? Is that what girlfriends do? They lie about what they're feeling? Should I be a good girlfriend and say that I'm alright? Or should I tell her what's going on? What makes me a good girlfriend anyway? Does telling the truth about my problems make me a good girlfriend, or does not involving her in the trouble of my life make me a good girlfriend? "Bella." I look up at her. "You can tell me what's going on in your head, you know?" Of course I know!

"I'm just … confused right now." There! The truth! That's what makes me a good girlfriend, hopefully. Telling the truth is always great, right? Oh god, what if it isn't.

Rosalie keeps stroking my head gently and asks the only other question I don't know the answer to, "What're you confused about?"

Think Bella, think! "I'm confused about …" do I tell her the truth about this too? "I'm confused about…"

**AN: And that's the end! I know, short as hell! It's been a while really. But…. I'm … kinda …. Falling for someone… which is why … Bella's also falling…. Tell me what you guys think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14!**

**AN: Holy crap it's been awhile since I last updated! The reason, you ask, because my stupid laptop broke -_- …. and! My girlfriend! UGH, she's amazing … I could talk about her all day! Well... main update about me and my gal, we're awesome and she's planning on maybe spending the summer with me! (because she lives kinda far away) so fingers crossed for that... and … I hate long distance relationships... ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

"I'm confused about …" How in the world am I going to tell her that I'm confused about her? The way I feel about her is something I shouldn't be feeling. "I'm confused about how you always look so awesome with whatever you wear." Nice going, Bella. "Like, I'm sure you could wear a freakin' plastic bag and you'd still look stunning!" That is not at all what I'm confused about. And by the way that Rosalie is looking at me, she doesn't believe that's what I'm confused about. Maybe she could just give me some slack on this one.

"Oh, really? You're confused on how 'awesome' I look with whatever I wear?" Yeah, she totally didn't buy it. "Well, Bella, the secret to that is not letting anyone see you in the morning. I'm pretty sure I look like shit in the morning, until I put some makeup on, then boom! I look like the stunning person I am." I think she's giving me the slack that I need. Damn isn't that great. "Now, on to the real reason about what you're confused about. Tell me the truth." Nope, she is so not giving me any slack.

I look away from her blue ocean like eyes. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Bella." Wow, she sounds like a parent scolding their child. "It matters to me. Come on, it can't be that bad."

But it is that bad. My feelings are a bad thing for both of us. I don't want to let you into all of this. I don't want to tell you how much I like you. I don't want you to see that I actually might be falling for you. "It is that bad though." I didn't notice that I actually did mumble that to her.

By her silence I can tell that she didn't hear me. Either that or she just ignored what I said. Hopefully it's the first one because I really don't want to explain what is so bad about what I'm confused about.

I can feel her move against my body. I can feel her move her arm so it's leveled with my chin. I can feel when she's moving my chin in order for me to face her. I can feel her blue eyes look at me, memorizing my face as I try not to look at her beauty. "Tell me." Is what she says to me. "Tell me what's so bad. Tell me all about what you're confused about." Oh fuck, she's stroking my head again! That's like my kryptonite! Seriously, if I was a cat I would be fucking purring right now!

"Um … you." That's like seriously what I said to her.

"Me? I confuse you?" Ugh, she sounds so confused. "Tell me more, Bells." Great, now she's calling me 'Bells.' Now we're on pet names.

"Just … like …. the way you make me feel." There! It's out! And there's no fucking way I'm going back, but, damn, I wish I could go back. Never do I ever want to confess my feelings to someone, especially when that someone is the Rosalie Hale. Right, right, she's my girlfriend!

"Oh, now that makes more sense." Like any of this makes sense? I'm surprised she made sense of anything right now. I honestly don't know why I'm so confused about my feelings. With other people I'm not confused about anything about them. I either hate them or I just don't care about them enough to hate them. What is it that I feel for Rosalie Hale? What's so special about her? "So, what exactly are you feeling for me?"

Really? Did you really have to ask that question? "I'm not quite sure."

"Well … just as long as you don't hate me, then it's fine with me."

Throughout all of this, she hasn't stopped petting my head. Like, seriously? Why hasn't she stopped with the contact? Usually I would do something rash if someone started petting my head, but she's my girlfriend, and this is what girlfriends do, right? People who date are, like, super mushy and stuff right? So, this is totally normal, right? This is nothing there's nothing to worry about, she's probably just used to petting her other boyfriends, or maybe her boyfriends pet her and … no, I don't want to think about her getting petted by other strange men. I'm just going to go with the thought that I'm the only person she's ever petted, for some reason, that keeps my head from going out in jealousy.

Maybe I should confront her about this. I mean, it is pretty strange to just start petting your not too long girlfriend. I think it's strange anyway. Yeah, okay, I'll just ask her why the hell she does what she's doing.

"Why are you petting me?" Okay, so, it came out kinda harsher than I expected. Oh, fuck, she stopped! Nooooo, don't stop, don't put me through this misery of not getting petted! What the heck … why am I going crazy about someone petting my head? I mean, yeah it does feel good … oh what am I kidding? I love her petting my head. "No, wait, you don't have to stop." Oh, christ, I sound like I'm begging. That is not something I want to do, but … petting my head is so much more important than my reputation right?

I can feel her chest rumbling as she chuckles softly to herself. "I honestly don't know. I don't pet everyone I date, if that's what you're thinking." Oh thank god! "I just thought that maybe me petting you would help calm your nerves, and I think I'm right. I always liked it when my mom combed through my hair, so I thought 'why not just pet her?' You are my girlfriend." Everything she just said is true. It did calm me and I am her girlfriend.

After a few minutes (or hours) of just sitting on the couch, my eyes start to get really heavy. Like, I can't even hold them up, heavy. I honestly just want to fall asleep right now. All this calm stuff is really getting to me.

I'm pretty sure Rosalie can feel me getting tired as my body starts to get out of its tenseness and starts turning into just dead weight. "Bella." I feel her nudge me. "Hey, why don't we go up to your room? It's almost eleven." It's almost eleven? Where's Charlie? I must've actually said that because not too long after Rosalie tells me, "Oh, he called not too long ago, he said that there's an emergency or something up in Seattle and that he won't be back until next week." Wow … what a coincidence … the one time I bring Rosalie (or anyone really) home he just has to be gone for a while. You know what that means? Rosalie is probably going to stay a while.

"What's the emergency?" I really don't care, really, I'm just too tired to show my shock and say something else.

"No idea, he didn't tell me."

"What did you say?" Yeah, what did Rosalie say to Charlie? I hope it's not something like 'Hi, I'm Bella's girlfriend!' That would be hard to explain to him.

"Oh, you know, the usual, 'hi I'm Rosalie Hale, Bella's friend blah blah blah I'll be staying with Bella.' stuff like that." She'll be staying with me?

"What do you mean you're staying with me?" I can't see her face (my eyes are closed) but I can so tell that she's smiling down at me. Just the way that she's shifted to hold me tels me that she moved her head down to look down at me.

"I mean, I'm staying with you for a while, there's school of course (where, I might add, we have no classes together) but other than that I'll mostly be at your house." Why? Why is she going to mostly be at my house? That doesn't make sense. "Oh, it's only because your father doesn't want you to throw a wild house party or to get in trouble with the cops. It kinda sounds like you've been in trouble with the cops." I don't answer her or open my eyes. I'm pretty sure she knows what the answer for that is. I mean, I'm me, of course I've ran into the cops once in awhile, it's totally normal.

"Yeah, well, you don't have to stay and babysit me. I can totally handle myself, you know?" It's true, I don't need someone to keep me safe in my own house, even though being in Rosalie's arms really does make me feel safe.

"Yeah, I know, but that just makes a good excuse for me to stay with you. We could really get to know each other, especially right now, since it's friday and now we have the whole weekend." Of course I would be stuck with Rosalie for the whole weekend, what a coincidence. If this happened any other time, I wouldn't have to get to know anyone.

"So," She continues, "Let's get you to bed, it seems like someone can't stay up past twelve." Someone, please kill me now.

With all that said and done, Rosalie practically carries me up the stairs and to my room. I'm not even sure how she knew which one was my room, but I don't have enough energy to actually be creeped out.

Then the next thing I know I'm being stripped out of my pants and set into my bed. After being tucked into the covers I make note that someone else is getting into bed with me. Rosalie is wrapping me into her arms. I feel myself relax into her embrace as I fall into a deep sleep. This week is going to interesting.

**AN: TADA! Hopefully you guys like it. I worked kinda hard on this... This was alllll done in ONE day, so hopefully I'll make longer chapters! REVIEW! That's what motivates me! LOVE THIS CHAPTER EVEN IF ITS NOT VERY GOOD! DOOOO ITTTT! Okay, I'm going to go talk to my girlfriend now! byezzzz.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**AN: I really don't want to do my homework... but if you guys would like to help me do my homework I wouldn't mind. Maybe PM me a quote for evidence of whose fault it was about the death of Romeo and Juliet. Maybe I'll write more chapters faster if you guys help :) But you don't have to … ONWARDS!**

I woke up to the warmth of something. Or maybe someone. Oh, right, Rosalie Hale's sleeping next to me and apparently has her arms wrapped around me. I'm not sure if I feel violated of my personal space or if I'm starting to actually like it. Oh, fuck, if I'm starting to like it … well, that could be a good thing, though I don't want it to be a good thing. That would actually mean that I feel … SAFE with Rosalie Hale. That's weird. The last time I felt safe for someone was when I was like a baby and I was in my mother's arms, and look at what happened. She left like the bitch she is. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that she left. She is my mother and everything about my life is messed up, why should her leaving be anything but messed up?

By the rhythmic up and down of Rosalie's chest I'm just going to assume that's she's still asleep, or she's just being really creepy and watching me sleep. Yeah, that would be pretty creepy. As I opened my eyes to look at her she is in fact being creepy. Meaning, she's watching me.

"You should really stop watching me sleep, it's kind of creepy." Duh, I would say something like that in the morning.

She smirked and replied saying, "Yeah, but you're just too cute." Me, Bella Swan, cute? No way, man, you may be my girlfriend, but no one calls me cute. Especially no one who has a stupid smirk on their face.

Of course instead of saying all that I say "Well, you look hot." It's the morning, who can blame me? I'm not supposed to even be awake right now, what is it? Like eleven in the morning? Yeah, that's a little too early, I still have an hour left until I actually have to wake up.

"Why, thank you. You are just too sweet in the morning. You know, people in the morning would usually be really grumpy, especially if someone them 'cute' when you are in fact a badass."

"Yeah? Well, maybe I'm just a nice person in the morning. It's like, I'm probably a nice drunk too." Wow, are we actually having a real conversation in the morning. This must be a record. But seriously, what time is it? "What time is it?"

"You're a weird drunk, that is for sure. And it is like eight in the morning." Eight in the morning?! That's crazy! I'm not supposed to be awake yet!

"Why in the world am I awake?"

"Uh, because I was probably bothering your asleep body?" Bothering my asleep body? That doesn't even make sense. What would she have been doing while I was asleep? Oh my gosh! Did she fucking rape me while I was asleep! Oh my GOSH! Not only is she a creep, she's also a rapist! What the hell! I'm dating a creep and a rapist. Great, that's just great. Probably reading my body signals she started to say "No, that's not what I was doing. I was just hugging you and cuddling you, like I said before, you're cute! You're like a freaking teddy bear!"

Okay, now I'm cute _and_ a teddy bear. I wonder what else she's going to call me. Probably something like 'bug' because I'm smaller than her. Or 'bella bear.' Yeah, that sounds pretty right. Ugh, she better not give me anymore stupid nicknames. I'm supposed to be the badass girl in town, nicknames would just drown my reputation. Could you just imagine me like walking down the street and then Rosalie (being my cuddly girlfriend) running after me and saying something like "Hey, snuggle bunny! you forgot your lunch!" Ugh, that would be really embarrassing. Everyone would probably laugh at me. They would point and say something like "Hey, look at Rosalie's snuggle bunny! Hahahahahaa look at where she goes!" Yeah, let's not do nicknames.

"Yeah, okay, okay, I get it, you mean that I'm all cute and stuff like that. I get it." I turn over to stop facing her and to go back to sleep because I really don't want to be awake right now.

Wrapping her arms around me to turn me back around Rosalie said, "I have stuff for us to do today. We can't just be holed up in your house for the whole weekend. We've gotta get to know each other, right? So, I think we should get to know each other by going to Seattle." Really? Going to Seattle? That's like a three hour ride, and we have to take the ferry boat to get there also. Ugh, three hours with Rosalie in a suffocating car. How, fun.

"But I like being holed up in here. It's fun, and I get to cuddle with you." Did I really just say that? To cuddle with her? Really?

"Well, you can cuddle with me when we get to Seattle where we can cuddle in private in a hotel." We're really going to spend the _whole_ weekend in Seattle?

"Hm, a change of scenery would be fine, I guess. _If_ we can skip half of the week at least." Spending the weekend with Rosalie in Seattle wouldn't be that bad. She could really be enjoyable company, and I get to know my girlfriend better. I'd say that's a good deal. It's kind of weird that we don't know a lot about each other and yet we're dating each other. It was kind of a sudden thing.

"Okay, get packed up for the week! I'll wait for you downstairs to start breakfast, then we can head over to my house." Damn, she seems excited. Is really spending time with me such a great thing? I guess for her, considering I am her girlfriend.

And so the day is still going on, except no it is about ten in the morning and we're heading towards her house. I'm really not sure what to expect the second time being at her house. Jasper will probably be there with Alice, no doubt that they're going to be having morning sex. Which means I won't be bothered by Alice. So, no shit is going to happen.

Okay, so her house looks a lot better since the last time I've been here. It's actually really really nice. The inside seems like something out of a magazine. The furniture is all perfect! I've never seen a place that's so perfect. And yet, Rosalie's room is just perfection. Everything in her room just screams Rosalie. Looking around I can see artwork that anyone would die to have in their house. So, she's either a really good artist, or she's got a shit load of money. Even though I want to say that she's bought all of these artworks, I can't say that because these paintings are something I've never seen and the style is just very unique.

"Did you make all of these?" I can already feel the answer coming off of her as she smiles at me from the foot of her drawer as she brings things out.

"Yeah, they're not the best, but I do like to paint. Do you do any art?" The question is very general. It's not just stuck on if I do painting, but if I do any other type of art, like maybe music. I touch the little pocket where I know that my notebook is, the one with the sketch of Rosalie is. I'm honestly not sure why I brought that along with me. It would be really embarrassing if she ever saw that sketch.

"Yeah, I do some sketches." That's it, I'm not going to extend on anything else, why should I?

"That's cool, maybe you could show me some of your sketches. Or draw me something and I could paint you something." Or maybe I could slam my face into your wall and just leave a dent of my face as a memory of me dying because I showed you that picture of yourself.

"Maybe."

Before Rosalie could say anything else someone beat her to the punch, and that person was not me. It was Rosalie's little bitch of a friend.

"ROSE! ARE YOU HOME?!" Can that like banshee scream any louder? I'm sure she'll break anything that's glass in this house. And I'm sure Alice would know that Rosalie would be in her room if she were home, so why scream about it?

Rosalie looks up at me like a deer caught in headlights. Shit, what are we going to do? Are we going to come out to Alice? I'd rather not, because I don't like Alice and I'd rather my father know before Rosalie's stupid friend. "Um, I guess we could say that we're now like best friends?" It's a suggestion that I can't say anything about because Alice is already in the room staring at me.

"Oh, Isabella, I didn't know you were here. Actually, I didn't know you were friends with Rose at all." Ugh, sweet doesn't suit you, Alice. Please don't act like you don't know you're a bitch.

I rolled my eyes at her and said, "It's Bella, and there's a lot of things you don't know about Rosalie." I really don't want to say anything else because I know anything else I say to this fucking banshee would be band and I'm sure Rosalie doesn't want to hear any of the vile things I want to say to her.

"Alice, what are you doing to her?" Rosalie asks before Alice can whip out at me.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to go shopping today, we could go to Seattle, considering our boring ass town doesn't have shit here." Oh, please, if Alice comes I think I'm going to slit my throat! Why does my luck so much?

I look over at Rosalie and I'm seriously pleading with her with my eyes, I do not want her to come with us to Seattle. This is supposed to be me and Rosalie time, not me, Rosalie and Alice time. Oh, for god sake please say no!

"Uh, Alice, I was going to spend some time with Bella, because we don't really know each other and stuff. We kinda just want to start a new friendship." That's smooth, Rosalie, if I didn't know you were lying I would not be able to call you out.

"Oh, that's awkward. Maybe I can come with you. I wouldn't want Bella to kill you or something." Really? Is she really going to play that card? "I mean, she did spill her slurpee on you on purpose." Oh, fuck no! I so did not spill my slurpee on her on purpose. I just got lucky that I got to meet her like that and actually date her.

"Alice, I'm sure it was an accident. And it's fine, you don't have to make sure I'm safe. I've got some stuff to do with Bella. Some private stuff." She looks over at me smirking. Oh, we are so not going to have sex at the hotel. I just want to cuddle with her, sex is coming too fast!

"Oh, well, I'm not sure about her, Rose. I'm pretty sure I should go."

"Oh my god! Just leave! It's obvious she doesn't want you to come with on our journey. So just fucking leave! No one wants you here and this week is supposed to be me and Rosalie time! Not with you! Geez, just leave and don't come back! UGH!" Okay … so I couldn't hold in my frustration. Maybe I have a bit of an anger issue. It's so not my fault if this bitch doesn't just leave. I want to start getting to Seattle, which takes a long time.

Alice looked over at Rosalie shocked that I had said something. Rosalie slowly walked over to me and wrapped her arm around my waist. Now this feeling I don't mind. I actually do lean into her as if she's my life support or something. She does relax me quite a bit. Man, you should really see Alice's eyes right now. They're like _huge!_

"Yeah, Alice, I think you should really leave," Rosalie said as she squeezes my waist a little more towards her.

And as she leaves I lean out of her touch. All I really wanted to do was freak Alice out. Nothing more nothing less, and if it looks like me and Rosalie are, you know, a couple then I guess it's worth it.

Rosalie looks a little hurt when I get out of her grasp, but she covers it quickly by going back to her clothing and finishing backing.

"Ready?" She asks, suddenly very excited to get me alone in the car. Oh fun.

And now, our road trip begins.

**AN: THANKS FOR READING! Hopefully I start updating like this a lot. So, bye, review like the good people you are, and I shall see you next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: AN SORRY... It's taken forever! ... also I've been caught up in school so it's really hard to get a good grade and try to figure out ideas for this story... Don't worry, when the summer rolls around I'll be like posting EVERY single day ... Or at least once a week so you guys don't have to wait 2 MONTHS for an update... Also me and my girlfriend are trying to find time to actually get together and stuff... but my relationship isn't the one you want to read! Though if you're interested in how we met just hit me up with a private message saying that you want to know ... It's really NOT that interesting. **

**ON WARDS WITH THE STORY!**

Okay, I am seriously done! I just can't stand being in this dumb car anymore. I mean I get that Rosalie's my girlfriend and all and I'm supposed to be all happy that I get car alone time and stuff, but this is getting ridiculous. All I want to do is just jump out of this freaking car. I'm pretty sure I have Rosalie Anxiety, oh ... You don't know what that is? It's when someone has anxiety because of someone else name ROSALIE FUCKING HALE ... She is seriously making me really nervous ... and she hasn't even said anything! Maybe that's why I'm having this weird anxiety attack, because she's not saying anything and she hasn't said anything for the past HOUR. Maybe I just need to hear her voice, maybe I'm like one of those weird people who needs to constantly hear their girlfriend's voice just to know that they're okay. Or maybe the silence is getting to me.

"So, how's the weather?" I ask this timidly as if I was trying not to poke a lion awake, though Rosalie is far from a lion. She's more like a monkey always wanting to get into your business and what not. At least she's always wanting to get into MY business, even though I really don't have any person business.

Rosalie looks at me from the corner of her eye. I can see the amusement written all over the side of her face. If she's about to laugh I swear I will jump out of this car. "Uh," she says, and looks up at the sky as if trying to see what the future holds for us next. "The clouds are really ... Tiresome, but I'm pretty sure you can see that for yourself." Nice going, Swan, you made yourself look like an idiot. "Maybe if I look at you enough then the sun will come out." She looks at me ... I mean like REALLY looks at me, with the whole turning of her head AWAY from the road. Shit, we're going to die. Shit, she's not turning back. Shit, I think she's waiting for me to respond then she'll say something.

"Uh, yeah, maybe not. You should keep your eyes on the road." And with that statement I look out my own window and contemplate what the hell I got myself into. She better be looking at the road again, I can not afford to be in a car accident. I don't want to be charged with the fines of her car or something. That would suck. I can see the headlines now "Girls get into a car accident because blonde was looking at a brunette haired girl." I could just imagine what Charlie would say to that. Probably something along the lines of "Be careful next time, kiddo." Yeah, that sounds like something Charlie would say.

"Bella, am I making you uncomfortable?" You know how people say that? Like they're totally trying to be funny? Yeah, it's not the case for Rosalie, she sounds really concerned that she's making me uncomfortable. Maybe it's because of my Rosalie Anxiety problem.

"No" I mumble out. "I just have Rosalie Anxiety." Did I really just say that? Oh my god I hope she didn't hear that, my life will totally be ruined if she heard that. Rosalie Anxiety, what the fuck am I thinking. Now she probably thinks that I get high off of air (more like her perfume). I seriously can't deal with her so close. Now you see why I feel like flinging myself out of this car. Maybe I'll survive, but with my luck I'll probably just end up in some psycho's car. Yeah, it's probably a good idea to just stay in the car.

I can hear Rosalie laughin and right now, it sounds like sweet candy. What does sweet candy even sound like? Oh, wait, I can hear it now. It's like in "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" when all the kids step into the Chocolate Room and the sound of the chocolate fountain fills their ears. And the smells are just so amazing words can't even describe how sweet it smells. It would be like living in a cake with all the sugars hitting your taste buds as you breathe in. Yeah, that's what's it like in this car as Rosalie's laughing at me.

"I give you 'Rosalie Anxiety'? That is the cutest thing I've ever heard! And tell me, Bella, what are the symptoms for this? Do you get all sweaty in the palms? Do you feel like you can't breathe? Does it feel like you just want to launch yourself into that person's arms? Like you just want to be held be her and just wait for everything to change into your life? Is that what it feels like to have 'Rosalie Anxiety'? Because if that's so, I think I have 'Bella Anxiety'." Shit, she just got serious. I can practically taste her emotions on my tongue, that's how strong they are. She's not joking anymore when she started listing those. So it's actually real then. She actually feels true things for me.

I look straight at her face that is so concentrated on the road (or maybe on thoughts of me). Then I tell her, "That's exactly how it's like to have 'Rosalie Anxiety.' That's exactly how I feel for you and more." Oh, geez, I think that's the sweetest thing I've ever said to anyone in my life. Honestly ... What is she doing to me? She's turned me into a romantic?

**AN: Yeah, so, this is super short... but I've just started to write this chapter now ... and I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating like a beast, it's just super hard right now... and I finished this in like an hour... less than really because I kept taking breaks! But yeah, don't worry though, I'm SO not going to cut this... I like this story way too much and badass Bella is fucking awesome! I know that me not updating as often as you guys want me is probably really annoying, but let me tell you, I'm getting annoyed at myself. So I hope you can take my apology because I really mean it! And! Give me some slack hahahah dating a girl isn't as easy as you might think, especially a LD relationship ... It's hard not being with the one I want and yet still knowing that she's yours... Don't give up on love people, fight for it ... Because it truly is going to be worth it. So i'm going to keep fighting this distance between me and her, because I think this is worth it... I really think she's worth :) Okay, enough talk talk, review for me :) it's much appreciated!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Sorry this took so long for me to update … but my relationship is taking over my life haha, can you believe that?**

**Chapter 17.**

So after like another thirty minutes or so I ask her "How can you feel so strongly for me? We're complete opposites … How can you seriously have these feelings?" It's a good question. She's hot and I'm well hot also but let's be real, I'm nowhere near as great as she is.

"Hm, that's a hard one to answer -" yeah, because you're not sure why you even like me. I could list a thousand reasons why I like you, but it seems like you just like the thrill of being with the girl who hates everyone. "Well, I love it when you smile even when you don't do it all the time. I love the feeling that you give me when you're around. I also really like that you're a mystery, and I feel this pull towards you. Why'd you even say yes when I asked to be your girlfriend?"

"I - I don't know. It's worth the risk. You're hot and you're asking me out. Besides I did spill my slurpee all over you so I thought that it would be something nice to do." That is so not true. I've felt so much for you since I first laid my eyes on you. Damn, those baby blues just engulf me, I can't help but to want you near me all the time. I can't help wanting you to hold me when I cry. Where have you been all those nights I lay alone crying myself to sleep? AKA where have you been every night that I have been crying myself to sleep? Why do you care so much? Why do I want you to care?

"Oh, that's a great reason to say yes to a girl. Exactly what they want to hear." Yeah, I'm sure she didn't mean to sound all mean about it, but I can hear the bitterness in her words, no matter how hard she tries to hide the fact that that is not the answer she wants to hear.

"Do you want to hear the real reason I said yes to you? Because I can tell you that too, though it's not badass and it actually makes it look like I care about someone." Why did I even request that?

"Please enlighten me." She smiled over at me totally forgetting about the road for a second. And in that second it really looked like she wanted to lean over and kiss me right there and then... Too bad I ruined the moment by frantically pointing at the road.

"Okay, well the reason I said yes to you was because I've just felt something towards you. Like I just needed to be around you to keep myself sane, and I know how crazy this sounds because back then I didn't even talk to you at all. I thought you were a snobby stuck up bitch like the rest of your crew, but I couldn't help wanting for you to hold me. As dumb as that sounds... But now I'm actually glad that I got drunk and passed out at your house. If I didn't then I would always wonder what it would be like to even talk to you." Good job, Bella, I'm super glad that you said that, if you didn't then Rosalie would be kinda annoyed that you said something dumb instead of the truth!

Rosalie looked over at me again and smiled softly at me and said, "Well, I'm glad that you passed out at my house also, or else I wouldn't be able to date you. So thank you for giving me the privilege of dating you." And it all started because I decided to be a dumbass and get drunk at some girls house. Lucky for me this girl is really into girls who do that kind of stuff. Maybe I should be stupid more often. Yeah, that would be easy to do, considering I did say yes to that stupid dare that Leah shot at me. Why we were playing truth or dare, I honestly don't know, I guess we were really bored that day. Funny how one thing can just lead to all of this. Oh wait, I wonder why Leah hasn't called or texted me.

Speak of the devil and she shall appear … Of course my phone would go off and of course it would be Leah.

Before I could even say "hello" I hear Leah say "Where the hell are you? I checked your house and you aren't there! Did you get kidnapped? And Charlie isn't there either! What the hell!" Oh geez, I forgot to tell her I would be gone for the week … Oops.

"Calm down, Leah, I'm with Rosalie -" And before I can get another word out she yells out:

"You're with Rosalie HALE! What the hell! What is wrong with you? Are you seriously with her willingly? You're usually with me during the weekends. Bella … When are you coming home?" Why is she so,ugh! Infuriating.

"Dude, shut up … I'm fine. I'll be back next week. Uh, I gotta go, so just shut up and don't tell anyone else." And with that I hung up.

I could hear Rosalie snikiring at me as she drove on. "So," She started. "Sounds like Leah's pretty pissed off you're not with her during the weekend."

"Yeah."

"Are you worried she's going to tell everyone about us?" Oh boy, if she's going to pull the whole "you're ashamed of me!" card, I swear I will not be a happy camper throughout this whole week.

"Yes, because Leah is a fucking blabbermouth who doesn't know when to shut up. I'm sure you heard that when she couldn't stop asking stupid ass questions that I couldn't answer. I have no idea why she's my only friend, but apparently she doesn't mind my horrible attitude." I bet you a hundred bucks that Leah will tell the whole town (Forks is a small place) about Rosalie and me. She's my friend and all, but she honestly doesn't know when to shut up, especially about things about me. Sometimes she likes to spread rumors about me to give me a really edgy, mysterious feel of me. Thank god no one really listens to her.

Rosalie looked towards me concerned. "And how do you feel about us being out to everyone?"

I looked out the window instead of actually facing her. What do I actually feel about being out about people? That's a hard question to answer. I don't really know what to think about that. I would be super proud that she's my girlfriend, but the shit that she'll get for dating me is horrible. I wouldn't want something that horrible to happen to her. She doesn't deserve the treatment she'll get for dating someone like me.

"I feel like we shouldn't come out yet." That's the truth, I don't want to lie to her and say I'm totally fine with that.

I can just imagine her scrunching her eyebrows while looking at the road. "Okay, but why?" I bet she was one of those kids that always asked "why" questions.

"Because I don't think it's a good idea." Should I actually tell her why I feel this way? That would mean I care even more about her. Am I really ready to acknowledge that part of me? The caring part of me? When have I actually cared about anyone? Never, I've never cared about anyone because no one cared about me. My parents might seem great and all because they let me do whatever I want, but that just means they don't care about what I do. No bed time, no curfew … I know most teens would rather have none of those, but I wouldn't mind. That just gives me some sort of knowledge that they care about me. That they actually wonder about what I'm doing and are concerned about what I do. So how am I to care for a girl such as Rosalie when I have no idea what it feels like to be cared for?

"Okay." And that's all. She doesn't pry about why I don't think it's a good idea. She'll probably ask about it again later or maybe she can read my mind. Nah, she can't be that intune with me.

**AN: I should've really stopped right here … but … no ….**

I must have dozed off or something because the next thing I knew was that I was being shaken awake by Rosalie and we were at some hotel.

"Hey, sleepy head, we're here." Even in a half sleep state her voice still sounds angelic.

"Where are we?" Dumb question right? We're obviously in Seattle.

"In Seattle. I obviously woke you up too early because you pretty much passed out after the first hour of driving. It's about eleven in the morning right now, so I think we should get something to eat and maybe we can go sightseeing." Hmm, sightseeing with Rosalie, that sounds fun. Oh god, I'm not even being sarcastic about that.

"Yeah, let's go sight seeing." But I'm also really hungry, I could really go for a burger.

Rosalie grabbed my hand a lead my to check in.

I can't even describe how my stomach fluttered at just the skin on skin contact. Shit, if we have sex and my stomachs all fluttery and wherever she touches me makes a spark... damn, that's going to a really fast sex session or it's going to be one really intense sex session … I can't tell if I'm excited or just scared shit.

**AN: And tada! Review … much appreciated! I think I said shit too many times... but that's okay!1**

**VANZ!. **

**PS: You're welcome.**


End file.
